Adventure Time: Transcendence
by RandomFanFicReader772
Summary: Finn has returned after 10 years mauled, mutilated, and tormented. Marceline and Bubblegum question why he is back only to infer that they may be dealing with a force greater than anything they have ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Hero

**If you havent read my previous story, Adventure Time: After Dark, then go read it. Its a good story and its a prequel to this story. Its only 15 chapters and less than 25k words. Dont forget to drop a review, because it helps me as a writer.**

It has been exactly ten years and two weeks since that fateful night, when Finn, the hero, effectively sealed the Lich once and for all. They had a memorial for Finn and his fallen brother, Jake, where Finn's wife, Marceline, had decided to stay by his side for all of eternity, wishing every day for his return. After waiting ten years, the ring on Marceline's finger finally reacts, pointing eastward. She took flight, heading in the general direction, flying over fields and forests of Ooo. The ring had led her to a particular part of the forests, where she turns and dives onto the ground. She called for her husband. "Finn!?" She hears a rustling in the brushes right behind her. She looks to see a silhouetted figure running away from her, and looks at her ring to confirm whether it's the right person or not. The ring is pointing at the running figure, symbolizing that the figure is Finn. She follows him. "Finn! Stop!"

"Stay away from me!" yelled the figure. He kept running and Marceline did not understand why. She chased him into a corner, where he turned to look at her. He was acting defensive and scared, lifting his hands and shielding himself from Marceline.

"Finn, it's me," Marceline said. She began to cry. "It's me." As she approaches Finn, he faints. Before he fell and nearly hit his head on the ground, Marceline swooped under him and grabbed him. She parts Finn's hair, staring at the face she had been missing for the previous ten years. She noticed a few things different about her husband, though. Aside from his torn clothes, he had scars, from which Marceline had never seen before. There were ones on his face, his arms, and the most noticeable one is on his neck, encircling it completely. Marceline places Finn onto her shoulder and flies off to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Finn wakes up in a hospital room, naked, with Marceline and Bubblegum at his sides. He begins to shake his head. "No! No! Get away from me!" He begins to struggle, but is tied down for safety precautions.

"Finn, its us!" screamed Bubblegum. "Stop struggling!"

His heart rate began to increase, making the alarm sound. The Candy Doctors and Nurses ran in. "Doctor, what's happening?" Marceline asked.

"His heart rate is increasing at abnormal rates!" said the doctor. "We need to sedate him before he has a heart attack." The nurses pulled out a few syringes and laid them out on the table. The doctor grabbed a syringe and stuck the needle into Finn's arm, where he proceeded to inject sedatives into him. He calmed down almost immediately, for his heart rate decrease, but he was still struggling to free himself. "He needs another one!" yelled the doctor. So he injected another set of sedatives into Finn's blood stream and Finn knocked out nearly immediately.

"Wow…" Bubblegum was speechless. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

Bubblegum placed her finger on her cheek, signifying that she was thinking. "Perhaps I have an idea what is going on." Marceline gave Bubblegum her full undivided attention. "Now I am no doctor, but I did see this behavior in some of the citizens post-war. Finn seems to be exhibiting a case of PTSD."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"That's right," nodded Bubblegum. "What worries me though, is that Finn seems to be exhibiting the effects of PTSD as if he had been through intense trauma for an extended period of time, normally, perhaps an entire lifetime." Marceline stared back down to Finn, holding his hand. "… But here is what worries me the most," Bubblegum continued. "Finn may still have the Lich inside of him. Whoever did get him out of that dimensional prison may want the Lich back."

Marceline looked at Bubblegum in fear. "That's impossible," she argued. "The stone should have been the only thing that was capable of bringing Finn back. Even then, it only could have been used once."

"I know. Which leads me to think that someone or something got him out through means of some sort of interdimensional travel," Bubblegum looked at Marceline seriously. "Which means we may possibly be dealing with a force stronger than we could possibly imagine."

* * *

Throughout this whole ordeal, once again, Marceline never leaves his side, like she did a little more than ten years ago. Bubblegum had left back to her studies, but came back to check on them every couple of hours. Marceline had been staring at Finn's scars, wondering what happened to him while he was locked away. It hurt her to think about it, but she just felt so curious. She became depressed, crying over her lover's unconscious body. She placed her hand onto his restrained hand and Finn wakes up from his slumber. He sees Marceline and begins to struggle for freedom again. "Finn, it's me! Marceline, your wife! Don't you remember!?"

"You're not Marceline!" was Finn's response. "You're the Lich!"

"Finn, it's really me!" Marceline grabbed his hand. "This is real! I'm real! You are really back in Ooo!" She waved his hand around. "Do you feel this? It's real." She proceeded to show Finn her ring. "Look! We're married, Finn! You put this on my hand during our wedding! Don't you remember? I'm not the Lich!"

Finn looked horrified. "No! This isn't possible!" he screamed. His heart began to race again, and the nurses had to rush back in and sedate him again, knocking him out once more.

Marceline looked at Finn, grasping his hand tightly. "What happened to you, Finn?"

**I hope you liked it so far. Dont forget to drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blinding Light

**Hey guys. These chapters are really short, less than 1k words. Dont forget to review it.**

Within a couple of hours, Bubblegum enters the room. She sees a look of horror and sadness on Marceline's face as she is just sitting on a chair in the corner, staring into nothingness. Bubblegum rushes to Marceline's side and kneels down in front of her, looking up at her face. "Marceline! What happened?" she asked.

Marceline was on the verge of tears. The whole time she had been wondering what the Lich had done to Finn while in the Prison. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but every time she saw Finn in his current condition, she couldn't stand it. Marceline looked at Bubblegum. "He woke up earlier today," she said faintly. "He looked at me. Called me the 'Lich'. I'm sure he still thinks that he is in the prison." Bubblegum was shocked.

"How can he think that?" asked Bubblegum.

"I think that while they were stuck inside the prison, Finn was the Lich's chew toy," Marceline couldn't hold back the tears anymore. It all came rushing out. "The Lich probably tormented him the whole time. When I see those scars and look at Finn's condition, I just can't help it." Bubblegum embraced Marceline in an attempt to console her, and for a moment, it did help. Slowly, she stopped crying and Bubblegum held the frantic Marceline in her hands.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered. "I will make sure of it." These words comforted Marceline very much due to the fact that what Bubblegum had said reminded her a lot of Finn. They stood by him, all night, not leaving his side.

* * *

Bubblegum could not dismiss the possible real danger of having Finn back. No matter how hard she tried to make herself think that the threat isn't there, it was always a possibility in her head. Every time she looked at Finn, she sees the evil that may possibly returned. She had to talk to Marceline about it. "Marceline…"

"Yeah, Bonnie?" she asked.

"I know you love Finn… and trust me, I am really happy to see him, but he is a liability."

Marceline's face morphed into an angry serpent. "What!?"

"Just hear me out, Marceline. There is always the possibility that Finn still has the Lich inside him. If that's the case, then he is dangerous to have back. We must find a way to send him back."

"NO!" Marceline protested. "I already lost Finn once. I am not going to lose him again!"

"Marceline! It's the only way!"

"What if the Lich isn't inside of him?"

"What if he is!?" Bubblegum screamed. "We can't take that chance of not knowing. We have to send him back."

"Bonnie, if you send him… then you better send me too," Marceline demanded. "I went ten horrible years without him, and I am not going through that again!"

"Marceline…" was all Bubblegum could say in response. There was a long moment of silence.

"… Bonnie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just… I… I-I need to be alone."

"I'll be in my study," Bubblegum said quietly as she left the room.

Bubblegum gave Marceline some time to think as she stared down at Finn. _What is happening? I mean, I love Finn with all my heart, but he shouldn't be here. Why is he here? Who brought him back? _These questions echoed in her head like screams in a hallway. She didn't want to believe that someone would bring the Lich back to terrorize the world. To her, it made more sense that something or someone brought Finn back to serve a greater purpose.

* * *

Later that night, Marceline continued to observe Finn sleeping. Once again, she couldn't help but think about the enormous amount of pain that he had gone through. She felt around his scars, especially his neck scar, questioning what happened, when she noticed that Finn had been sweating. Marceline grabbed a towel from the bathroom adjacent to the room they were in and started wiping Finn down. She came across the scar that she had left on his sternum the last time they made love. It was a symbol of hope for her, for it made her feel as though Finn wasn't lost; that Finn was still inside there and could be cured. Finn opened his eyes, which startled Marceline. "Finn?" Finn began to struggle again, which made him sweat even more. Marceline tried to pin him back down, placing left her hand on the 'M' shaped scar on his chest. Upon contact, the scar began to shine brightly, illuminating the entire room in a bright white. It shined so bright, the light went completely through Marceline's hands, revealing the shadows of the bones within her fingers. She covered up her eyes with her other arm, not taking left hand off of the scar, and even the light shined right through it. Only her eyelids gave her some closure from the light.

The ground beneath them began to rumble. Items in the room, like IV bags and poles, as well as the heart monitors, they all began to topple over. Light was shining through Finn's eyes and his mouth. "Marceline!" he called. And with that, it was all over. Finn passed out again, leaving Marceline to question what just happened.

**Dont forget to review. I got a couple more chapters lined up to be posted.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tale Behind Bars

**Sorry for the short chapters. But i prefer Short and Sweet in comparison to Long and Drawn Out.**

Bubblegum was taking a break from experimenting with small candy specimen when she decided to step outside. She felt the ground beneath her shake with only a slight rumble, and before she could examine what was going on, she looked at the hospital, with one room in particular glowing brighter than the brightest star in the sky that night. She abandons her experiments and rushes towards the hospital. When she finally arrives, she opens the door to see that Marceline was in the corner, cupping both of her eyes as hard as she can. "Marceline!" Bubblegum ran to her aid. "Marceline! What happened?"

"I don't know," she responded. "I just touched the scar on his chest and everything went all white."

"Are you ok?"

Marceline lifted her hands from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just blinded for a short moment."

They hear a rustling on the bed. Finn had awoken again and just as Bubblegum and Marceline was about to restrain him, he called for them. "Marcy? PB?" A look of pure joy overcame both of the girls as they hugged him in unison. Finn had finally calmed down and everyone was glad to see him acting normal again after ten years.

"Oh glob Finn!" yelled the ecstatic Marceline. "I am so happy you're back. I missed you so much!" She began to tear up and Finn wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm happy to be back," he responded.

"I… I am speechless," Bubblegum was curious. "How in Ooo did you get back?"

"It doesn't matter, Bonnie," Marceline looked at her in slight anger. "All that matters is that he is back."

"No… no… I'll tell you…"

"But Finn…" Marceline opposed.

"It's okay Marcy," he put his hand on hers as a gesture of reassurance. "I'm going to be honest, PB. I don't even know why I'm here."

Marceline noticed Finn's eyes when he looked at her. There was something different about them. She was sure it was Finn, though, because everything else seemed the same. His eyes retained a the same colors as they always had been. The left eye was still green and the right eye was still blue; however, the gleam behind his eyes were no longer visible to her, almost as if he had lost the innocence behind them, or showing that they have seen something they would never forget.

"Do you remember being trapped with the Lich?" asked Bubblegum.

"Every moment of it…" Finn hesitated. He was reluctant to speak the memories, not because he didn't want his friends to know, but because he didn't want to relive them. He opened his mouth and was about to speak, but nothing came out but air. He was having a really difficult time conveying what he had endured, so Marceline gently rubbed his hand.

"You don't have to tell us, Finn…" Marceline said quietly

"No.. no I have to." Finn took a deep breath, preparing himself to relive the emotional turmoil. "How long was I gone?"

"Ten years."

"Huh…" Finn looked down to his feet, avoiding contact with their eyes, not wanting to see their reactions to his hellish nightmar. "You see, the laws of time differ from universe to universe, as well as dimensions. It may have been ten years for you, but it was 100 years for me…" Marceline looked at Bubblegum, confirming her theory on Finn's PTSD. He continued, "Everyday, I had to fight. There was no dying in there. But that didn't mean that we didn't feel pain. I fought the Lich everyday for 100 years. I never won. And when I lose, I get punished. Sometimes he does it quick. Others he likes to take his time."

"Is that where your scars are from?" asked Bubblegum.

"Yeah," he replied. He moved the IV tubes away to reveal his neck, arm and body scars, with the neck being the biggest and most noticeable. "These are from my battles." He rubbed the giant scar around his neck gently. "Most of the times I lost, he felt like being slow. I was dismembered, skinned, burned even. Other days, he just felt like killing me over and over. He usually beheaded me. And if he was feeling really sinister, he would make me have visions. Visions of being back on Ooo. He would twist my reality. That is why I resisted at first."

The girls covered their mouths in horror. "Oh my glob," said Marceline.

Finn balled fists in his lap, nearly about to sob at the memories. "Every day, every minute for 100 years, I was tormented." He looked up at the girls. "And after what I swear was the ten thousandth time I was beheaded, I had a dream. I saw FP, Jake, Mom and Dad. They all told me how proud they were. Then I heard another voice. An unfamiliar female voice."

The girls glanced at each other quickly. "What did she look like?" Bubblegum asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't really see her. She was shining so bright. The only thing I could see was her wings."

The girls shot a look towards each other again. "Like an angel!?" they asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Her presence made me feel... safe. She knew me, and somehow, I felt like i knew her too. Then she told me something…"

"What did she say?"

Finn looked at the girls seriously. "We need your help."

**Dont forget to review. It is really hard to write this one because I am adding a few new characters because the other main characters have died in the previous installment. ALSO, I THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BECAUSE I AM NOT RIPPING OFF OF SUPERNATURAL! not intentionally. Only the part in this chapter is similar, but that is it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Finn Exposed

"Alright, I'm ready to go home now," Finn said ecstatically as he tried to push himself up.

"Oh no you don't," his wife responded. "You just went through 100 years of torment. I would be surprised if you were even able to sit up correctly at this point."

"Marceline is right." Bubblegum backed up Marceline. "You need your rest."

"Psh… you guys are overreacting. I'm fine! Look." Finn pushed himself out of bed and stood up. "See, I'm okay." He took a step forward. "Told ya you guys w-" He slipped. His legs had lost all their strength to push. Marceline dove underneath and caught him. She set Finn back on top of the bed.

"You are not going anywhere, hero." Marceline commanded. "You are going to stay here and rest. You hungry?"

"Not really…" pouted Finn.

"Well too bad. You are going to get something to eat, even if I have to force feed you. You need your strength." Marceline prepared to leave the room and she glanced at Bubblegum one more time. "Bonnie, I know you think my husband is hot, especially with his new scars and all, but try to restrain yourself when I'm gone," Marceline joked.

"Marceline!" Both the princess and hero blushed. Marceline kissed Finn on the forehead and left the room.

Bubblegum walked up to Finn and sat next to him. "Thank gob you're okay, Finn."

"Thanks for your concern," he said. "So…" he stretched out his legs onto his bed. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone these past hundre.. errr… ten years?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Thanks to you." The truth is, something did happen. Not with anyone in Ooo on a large scale for that matter, but with Bubblegum. When Finn had left, she had been thinking about him intimately. What should have been, and what should never be. She had discovered her feelings for him, but he belonged to her best friend. It would be wrong for her to steal him from Marceline. She looked back down at her lap and wondered if she should ask Finn about the Lich.

"I know what you're thinking," he said abruptly. "You're wondering whether or not the Lich is still inside me."

"What the-? How did you know?" She was dumbfounded.

"PB I've known you for more than ten years. I know your quirks and your thought processes. Heck, I even paid attention to them. I used to like you, remember?"

"Whoa, even after a hundred years in prison, you still remember how I think? That's impressive."

"Well someone has to. I need it to plan ahead." Finn sighed. "Well, to answer your question. I don't know if he's still inside me or not. I can't feel him right now, but the feeling of him may return someday." He looked up at Bubblegum. "I shouldn't be here. I'm dangerous. I am a threat to everyone in Ooo."

"Finn…" She held his hand to console him, but quickly pulled away, realizing how it looked. "You know what Marceline had said?" He looked at her. "Marceline had said that you were brought back for a greater purpose, which is exactly what that angel had said. We can't be sure whether or not the Lich is still inside you, but we know for sure, that you are here for a reason bigger than all of us. You may be possibly be dangerous, but someone may need you. So until we are sure, don't take that ring off."

"I never planned to," Finn acknowledged. "And it's not because of the Lich. I refuse to take it off because I want everyone to know that I'm Marcy's."

She was happy for them, but deep down, her heart sank. "Good," she said. Marceline then opens the door and walks back in with a bowl of red fruit and food for all of them.

"Who's hungry!?"

* * *

Later that night, when Bubblegum had left to her studies and Marceline took a few minutes to go use the restroom, something happened. There was a flash of bright light and all of a sudden, there was a person standing in the room, brightly lit with wings on her back. She had short, curly black hair and was dressed in a white gown. "Hello, Pen," it said.

"Who are you?" asked Finn. "And who's Pen?"

"The name, Pen, was given to you by your mother."

"My mom?"

"That's right." She put her hand on her chest. "My name is Rebecca."

"Are you an angel?" Finn was curious.

"Some call us that," she answered. "We actually prefer the term Creators, and we are here because we need you."

Finn was skeptical. "Why should I help you?"

"Here, let me show you." She placed her palm on Finn's scalp and the room around them began to morph. Finn felt sick to his stomach, almost as if he had spun around rapidly and repeatedly. He was in a room with a married couple and their baby. The father of the child had brown hair, a beard, and green eyes. The mother had bright platinum blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. They were gazing at their newborn in shear happiness.

"Where are we?" asked Finn.

"Venus, 35 years ago." Rebecca pointed to the child. "That's you, Pen."

Finn walked up to the his mother and father. "Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?" He tried to touch them, but his hand just passed through them.

"They can't see or hear you, Pen." She touched Finn on his shoulder. "It's just a memory."

Finn turned and looked at Rebecca. "Wait, they seemed to love me so much right here. Why did they abandon me in the forest of Ooo?"

"Ooo? Oh, we call it Earth," Rebecca informed him. "Your father, Pendleton, is the king of Creators. Around the time you were born, he received a prophecy that his own son would kill him someday, so as much as he loved you, he loved his throne so much more," Finn's eyes widened at the visions that were playing along with Rebecca's words. "He ordered your mother to kill you, but she didn't have the heart to do it, so she left you in the forest. She had been keeping her eye on you, all the way from the moment she left you in the forest until you were imprisoned."

"Was it my mom who saved me from the prison?" he asked.

"Yes." She pointed back at the Finn's mother. "After Pendleton had found out that you were still alive, he killed your mother in her sleep."

"No!" Finn screamed as he watched his mother die through the vision. The vision then turned into nothing but a blank canvas, and eventually, they were back in the hospital room. Finn was on the verge of tears after watching his own mother stabbed in her throat by his father right before him.

Rebecca stepped up to Finn's side, sitting down next to him on the hospital bed. "Pendleton has become a corrupt ruler, Pen. He has used his powers to reign destruction upon this universe, and especially this planet. There are many who see Pendleton's corruption, the ones who are at your side. We are refugees from Pendleton's power, for if he sees us, he will kill us. We need you to kill Pendleton. You are our savior. You are his heir, and heir to the throne itself. You are the only one who can do it," Rebecca proceeded to kneel down before Finn. "You have my allegiance, your highness."

Finn, through all the proof that Rebecca has shown her, was still skeptical. "Why should I believe you?"

She looked up at Finn. "You don't have to right now, Pen. You will find out in due time, because when Pendleton picks up on your trail, he will kill everyone who ever stood by you." She walks away from Finn, towards the door. "He won't stop until he kills you, even if he has to destroy the whole planet to do it."

At that exact moment, Marceline opens the door, coming back from her restroom break. She observes the brightly lit figure just a split second before it disappears.

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter! dont forget to review. I might not update regularly this whole week because i have FINALS! JOY! i will try to update as much as i can though.**


	5. Chapter 5: No Escape

**WARNING: LEMON!**

Marceline stood there dumbfounded. "Who was that?" she asked.

Finn was just as puzzled as she was. "Apparently, a Creator."

"A Creator?" She sat down next to Finn and placed a hand on his arm. "Was she the same person who took you out of the prison?"

"No… that was my Mother."

"Your mother? You mean Margaret?"

"No, my real mother." Finn continued to debrief Marceline, giving her every detail of the story, from his birth up until his mother's murder. Marceline was shocked that Finn's own father, who once loved him, is trying to kill him to retain his throne. "So I have to kill my own father," said Finn reluctantly, "Or we all die."

She gently caressed his arm. "Finn, I will always stand by your side, no matter what hardships we go through." She placed her other hand on his arm as well. "We have even faced the impossible and pulled through. This is just another bump in the road, but we will manage, like we always have." She rubs her hand all the way from Finn's arm and finally resting it on his cheek. "I have faith in you, hero." She then proceeds to give him a long, passionate kiss. As she is about to pull away, Finn holds her close, continuing to kiss her. She melted into his arms and repositions herself above Finn, mounting him with both her legs at his sides. She grabs Finn's face forcefully and presses it against her own. Finn then caresses her body with both arms, moving down to her rear slowly. Marceline takes off her shirt and her pants, and Finn didn't need to remove anything, since he was already naked. Marceline reaches her hand underneath the thin hospital blanket and begins to stroke Finn's manhood. "You want me, big man?" she asks suggestively. Finn nods his head, licks his fingers, and slides them underneath Marceline's panties, making her squirm in pleasure. "Oh… Finn… That feels so good." Finn rubs her faster, making her legs tense. "Finn… I… I need you inside me… Please…" Finn stops rubbing Marceline, allowing her a few seconds to gain her strength. She gets on top of Finn, rubbing his cock against her panties, directly over her clitoris. Finn has his hands moving up and down Marceline's entire body, from her thighs all the way to her shoulder blades. "Are you ready, big man?"

"Yea, let me have you."

Marceline positions Finn's manhood beneath her vagina and slowly slides it in. She had forgotten how large Finn was and after ten years of not having sex, her vagina had tightened. Slowly, she gyrated her hips up and down, getting used to the size again. Finn had his hands on her rear, allowing him to have control over her once she gets tired. Marceline wraps her arms around Finn, pressing his face into her cleavage. "Finn… You feel incredible… oh… I'm cumming!" The speed increases to reach its climax, where the couple had released what felt like an eternity of frustration and anxiety into each other. Marceline collapsed onto Finn, the both of them gasping for air. "Oh gob… I think… we both needed that… I haven't done that in ten years."

"I haven't done that in 100," said Finn.

"Scooch over… or I'm going to fall off the bed." Marceline motioned him to move, and Finn obeyed. He moved over to his right and she fell onto his left side. She had one arm resting on his chest and her left leg intertwined with Finn's. She was quiet and tired. "Finn…"

"Yeah Marcy?"

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much."

"I thought about you every second I was in there," Finn said softly. "I'm glad to finally see you, Marcy. I'm glad I'm back." He kissed her on her head, and the two slowly dozed off into slumber.

* * *

_ Finn wakes up in a barren desert. Around him is nothing but sand. There is light in the distance, but directly above him, he could see his home planet. "No… No I cant be back!" He frantically looks around, calling for his wife. "Marceline!" He runs in a random direction, but gets nowhere. There is no sign of anything in this place, just sand on the ground and the planet in the sky. He hears a low growl coming from behind him. Without hesitation, he runs as fast as he physically could. He could hear the beast chasing him, thumping his feet onto the floor. "Stay away from me!" he screamed. After what seemed like hours of running, he had fallen from exhaustion. _

_ "You think you can escape me!?" the Lich grabbed Finn by his leg as he desperately tried to crawl away. "No matter what happens, boy, your soul will always be in here with me!" He lifted Finn up, dangling him by his ankles. "You will always be my bitch, for the rest of eternity!" With the snap of his fingers, Finn's entire being went ablaze for what seemed like weeks…_

* * *

Marceline was jolted awake by a sudden movement. She took a moment to breath so that her mind could process what was happening. She noticed that Finn was convulsing violently next to her. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head. "Finn! Wake up! Finn!" The convulsing stopped as Finn regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital." Marceline looked worried. "Do you… remember who I am?"

"Of course, Marcy. How could I ever forget you." She hugged him and he returned the favor. "How long was I gone?" he asked.

"You never left, Finn."

"I meant, how long was I out?"

"Oh… just a few hours. Why?"

Finn was hesitant to speak of it. Marceline sat up and looked down into his eyes. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" She could read Finn like a book. "Was it about the prison?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry, Finn. You're here. I won't let anything happen to you." She grabbed his hand and placed it above her heart. "I haven't felt my heart beat in over a thousand years. It beats for you Finn. This is real. I am real." She pecked him on the forehead. "So don't worry. You're really back." She kisses him on the lips this time. "Try to get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you so much, Marcy."

"I love you too, Finn."

Finn spent the next couple of hours until sunrise staring at the ceiling. Marceline had fallen asleep, but Finn couldn't go back to it. He would sacrifice almost anything he had to not go back there. Anything but Marceline, of course. He didn't want to relive that hell again, and if he lost a couple hours of sleep every night, then so be it.

**Hey sorry for the late updates. Finals week. yeah. Dont forget to review, and i am working on the next couple of chapters. The lemon scene was really short on purpose. After all, the two of them never had any intimate contact for an extended period of time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thank You

**This chapter is really long. hope you like it.**

The next day, Marceline woke up to find Finn doing push-ups on the floor. She was surprised at how fast he regained his strength. "Are you sure you're up to doing that? I mean, you seemed pretty weak yesterday."

"Marcy, I am on my 20th rep right now. I'm fine."

"Even before you were imprisoned, you never did push-ups. Why the change?"

"Well, I have to get back on my feet quickly," he responded. "If Rebecca is right, and if she was able to find me, then Pendleton isn't too far behind. I need to be at my best in order to face him."

Marceline was mesmerized at Finn's physique. She loved the way he toned up after years of adventuring, and when he was sweating and working out, it just made her want to pounce on him. She licked her lips and jumped at the unsuspecting human, knocking him on his back, licking Finn's lips. She felt his toned arms and he felt her hips. She still hadn't put her clothes back on since last night, but Finn had a pair of sweats given to him by the nurse at his request. She was about to remove his pants when the door opened.

"Really guys? Didn't you two get enough of that last night?"

"Peeblez!" Finn screamed in a manner that would make most people question his manhood.

"Wait, what? You saw that last night?" asked Marceline.

"Of course. Everyone saw it. The door has a window after all. Next time, close the curtain." The coupled buried their faces in their palms. "And Marceline, I suggest that you put some clothes on."

Marceline had completely forgotten that she was almost nude and jumped in the air as she tried to put her clothes on in haste. Finn got up slowly. "It's good that you are here, Peebz. I got something I need to tell you." Bubblegum sat down on the bed as Finn told her what happened last night.

* * *

"Whoa. So you are telling me that you are some sort of a higher being? That you aren't human?" she asked.

"Maybe. I'm still pretty skeptical about it though."

"Did you ask her about the Lich?"

Finn froze for a moment, appalled by his stupidity. "I completely forgot to ask. Oh man."

"It's okay, Finn. If she is right, then chances are, you will see her again." Bubblegum stood up from the bed. "Anyway…" She spun towards the couple. "You seem well enough to check yourself out. When you do, I want you guys to come over. I have a surprise for you." She left the room in a giddy manner and as the door closed, Finn stood up.

"Well, I think it's about time I get out of here." Finn stood up and stretched his legs and yawned.

Marceline could see the bags underneath Finn's eyes. She could tell that he didn't get that much sleep last night, at least not after his nightmare. She had initially wanted to confront him about it, but she realized that there was nothing she could have done. Talking about it would bring up unwanted memories, so the other alternative was to just let things run their course. "I wonder how everyone is going to react when they see you?" she asked.

"They can't see me." Finn turned to Marceline. "They can't know I'm alive."

"Why not?"

"Cuz they will flip out. Bubblegum won't be the only one thinking the Lich is back."

"Good point. After all, the only people who know you're back are the hospital staff, Bonnie, and me."

"Good." Finn walked up to Marceline and place his arms on her hips. He stared into her crimson red eyes. "Wow… your eyes are beautiful."

"Oh you dweeb." She reached her arms around Finn's neck. Even after being married, she was still not used to him being taller than her. "Well, for the record, I think the scars make you look hot." She kissed him. "I like a man who would do anything for a woman."

"I guess that's why you love me." He returned the kiss, passionately. Marceline ran her hand up his leg, and when she was about to reach his man hood, she pulled back and poked Finn on the nose, teasing him. He pouted.

"I'll go see if they have any big hoodies. We don't want anyone seeing that face, not that its hideous or anything." She had to jump just to peck him, and then floated out of the room.

* * *

Bubblegum was overlooking her notes in her room when she heard a loud knock on the door, startling her. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's us Bonnie!" yelled Marceline. "Open the door."

"Just a minute!"

The next couple of seconds were followed by loud crashes coming from inside of the room. She was obviously cleaning, and also sounded like she was doing a poor job of it. The sounds were followed by sounds of a dragging table. "Bonnie, its fine. My house is way dirtier than your room will ever be. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're coming in."

As Marceline reached for the hand, the door opened. Bubblegum was sweating and panting. "Ok… all ready."

"Man, Bonnie, if I didn't know you better, I would suspect that you were hiding a man in there," Marceline smirked.

"Well… Peppermint Butler had arranged a series of suitors for me. None of them don't seem to fit the category though…" she looked away, blushing. "Well I do have one a person in mind. But he wasn't on the list of suitors."

Marceline felt like being quite the chatterbox. "Oohh. Well, spill the beans! Who's the lucky guy? Is it someone we know?" She had a playful look on her face.

"Anyway, all that is beside the point. On to the reason why you are really here." She opened the door all the way so that the couple could enter. Inside her room, aside from the regular king sized bed, her armor, equipment, and study desk, was a small circular table, with 3 plates on the outer edges, and a giant red velvet cake on the center. On the cake were two candles that were shaped into the numbers 35. Right next to the cake was an upright plaque, reading "Happy Birthday Finn!"

Finn and Marceline's jaw dropped. "Oh my gob," said Finn. "I had completely forgotten about my birthday. Thank you for remembering, Peeblez."

"Your welcome," Bubblegum responded. "I thought that since you spent a really long time in there, that you should be welcomed back properly." She poured them some tea as they took a seat.

Finn knew that his body was 35 years old, but he sure didn't feel like it. He felt so much older, majorly due to the fact that he spent over 100 years in the prison. He really appreciated the gesture and could tell that Bubblegum was really iffy on whether she should mention his age, thinking that it would be a tough subject for Finn. He was glad she took this approach.

"So… none of the suitors seemed interesting to you?" asked Marceline, still wanting to gossip with her best friend.

"Nope. They were either too scared to speak their mind, or they were overly open and came off a little strong," she sighed as she cut a slice for the birthday boy. "I mean, it goes so much further than just getting an heir to the throne. I want something real, someone deserving who could rule this kingdom without corruption." Finn was chomping down on his slice, while Marceline was sucking the red from hers and giving the leftovers to him. Bubblegum sighed, lost in her fantasy. "Speaking of which, guys, when are you two having kids?"

Both of them dropped their plates as they stiffened at the sudden question. Finn began to choke. "Oh gob…" Finn coughed. "Water!" Bubblegum poured him a glass of red wine, which he gulped in an instant, making him a little woozy after a few minutes. "Ah… we never really talked about it."

"It just seemed a little… early, you know. Out of place, I guess," Marceline remarked.

"Oh not at all," Bubblegum seemed sure. "You guys are married and should be talking about taking the next step. I mean, you two are the greatest heroes that Ooo has ever known. You guys are a genetic gold mine! We need more leaders in this world, and you two have the genes that are capable of such things. Not to mention your babies would be super cute." She raised her glass to them. The couple glanced at each other. "All I am saying," Bubblegum continued, "is that it would benefit everyone greatly if you had children. Even yourselves."

"Yeah… maybe it would." Finn shot Marceline a glance.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone guys… I mean, let's not be too hasty about this stuff," Marceline turned to Finn. "Finn, I would love nothing more than to have your baby, but are you up to the responsibility? I mean, after all, you did just come back from the prison and there is the possibility that Rebecca may be telling the truth." Finn looked sad. She hated making him feel this way, but she had to tell him the truth. "And if she is telling the truth, Finn, then having a baby would be more people you have to protect. More people you have to lose. Also, there is a chance that I may die during childbirth. Ever thought about that?"

Finn held Marceline's hand underneath the table. "I guess. I mean, I would love to have kids too, but only if we are ready. Only if you are ready." Marceline nodded.

"Also, Finn, I am pretty sure that we can't have kids anyway. We have been doing it unprotected the whole time and nothing happened," Marceline took a sip from her glass. "If we were able to have kids, I think we would have had them by now."

"I can check to make sure," Bubblegum butted in. "Me and Doctor Princess can make check to see if you guys can really have kids."

Finn put down his glass of wine. "Nah, no need to, PB. I'm pretty sure if gob wanted us to have kids, he would have given us one."

"But that doesn't mean we won't get one. We want to keep it a secret, but maybe we should talk about it later." Marceline said, holding Finn's hand.

"Yeah. Talk it over guys. It's a big decision." Bubblegum sliced another piece of cake for the couple and handed it over to them. They talked about the past, gossiped about many things. They all had a lot of fun, something neither Finn nor Marceline had in a really long time.

* * *

The time soon came for the party to end, and Finn and Marceline said their goodbyes to Bubblegum and left the castle that night. They were on their way home but Finn had a suggestion. "Wait, Marcy. Before we go home, there is something I have to do. Someone I have to visit." Marceline nodded.

In the blue moonlight at Finn's feet, were his friends, and fallen heroes of Ooo. Other than the new graves from the previous battle with the Lich, the scene hasn't changed in the last ten years. They crossed over the moat to the graves of the fallen heroes. The floral arrangements for Flame Princess, Marshall Lee, Simon, and Gumball were still there. Fionna was a relatively new addition because her body had been recovered by Marceline directly after Finn had been imprisoned. In the center of the cemetery were the graves for both Finn and Jake. Finn felt an eerie feeling creeping up in his stomach. He wasn't really afraid of anything, but it was a new feeling for him, looking at his own grave. He stepped up to his brother, Jake, and knelt down. "Hey there bro," Finn said quietly. "I saw you the other day. I'm almost sure you are doing just fine, up there in the 50th dead world. Is it paradise? You certainly deserve it for everything you did." Finn stood up slowly. "Thank you for watching over this world, Jake. You don't have to anymore. You can finally rest. I also want to thank you for being my brother. For being there for me. I wish I could have done the same for you. Thanks Jake." He patted the ground in which his brother resides.

Finn stepped up to Flame Princess and knelt down again. "Thanks for always believing in me. I never would have been able to do it without you guys. All of you guys," Finn began to shed tears. "I wish I had more to say… I would also like to thank you guys for giving me the life I have now. I just miss you." Marceline placed her hand on Finn's shoulder, and Finn, who was still crying, rested his hand on hers. "Thank you guys."

"… Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yeah." So Finn stood up, and she embraced him, kissing him on the cheek before they took flight towards the tree house.

**Dont forget to review! Sorry its taking me longer than usual to update, Im still working on finals. But i promise i will update as soon as i can!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Nightosphere

**Ok i understand. This sounds a lot like supernatural. but let me say this, I like the way that Angels are represented in Supernatural and i would have represented them the same way. Also, you are going to hear angels and creators interchanged in this chapter. So bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: This is not a crossover.**

* * *

Marceline wakes up one evening, having adjusted her sleeping schedule back to her normal routine: sleeping in the day, waking up at night. She finds that her husband isn't next to her, but he is downstairs, preparing breakfast for the two of them. When she goes to see him, she notices that the downstairs place is clean and dust-free. Finn has been putting in a lot of work into cleaning his home. When they first arrived home a couple of days ago, the place was really dirty because no one had lived there nor did anyone go inside it for ten years. Marceline just stood behind Finn, posing suggestively on the wall. "Hey Finn."

"Hey Mar-" He turned around and nearly stumbled with the plates of food in his hands. Marceline was only wearing a long, button-up t-shirt, revealing a lot of leg. Finn was struggling to regain his balance. "Ahem… Hey Marcy," he said while blushing. "I thought I would make us some breakfast." He handed her a plate of apples, strawberries, and some eggs and bacon. Along with that, he also handed her a glass of cranberry juice, mixed with a little of his own blood.

"Aww, Finn, you shouldn't have."

"No its fine. I know you can only get full off of red, but you can also enjoy normal foods with me. Also, the cranberry juice has some of my blood, so you can enjoy that too."

They took their foods, sat down on the table and began to eat. Marceline sucked the red out of the apple as Finn chowed down on his bacon and eggs. "Finn… I want to ask you something. And I want you to be honest."

"Anything, Marcy," Finn said with his mouth full.

"Okay… Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well… Every time I sleep, I have nightmares."

"So you don't sleep at all?"

"No I still do," Finn set down his fork. "I still get tired and need rest. But those nightmares, man. I can't get more than four hours because of them."

"So what do you do with your time awake?" she asked.

"I clean, work out, and cook." Finn drank some cranberry juice. "I also play games with BMO too. I mainly work out though. I need my strength if Rebecca is either right or wrong. In either case, I need to be ready for battle."

"Finn, you also need rest," Marceline leaned forward on the table so that Finn's eyes could lock with hers. "You aren't any good if you are tired."

Finn nodded. "Yeah I know. It's just I have a hard time dealing with it. You know, after everything that happened and everything that is going on."

"I know Finn." She placed her fork down, finishing everything on her plate. "Anyway, since we are talking about that, I remembered that my dad has a study. Inside the study are books as old as him. There may be some info in there on what we are dealing with."

"Marcy, you're a genius!" Finn wolfed down everything on his plate. "Let's go! What are we waiting for?"

"This," She said as she quickly tackled Finn to the floor, kissing him passionately.

Moments passed, as the couple got up, repositioning their clothes. "Okay…" Finn panted. "Let's go to the Nightosphere." Finn prepared the Bug Milk.

"At least wait for me to slip into something more presentable," said Marceline.

* * *

Upon entering the Nightosphere, the couple was immediately greeted by Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father. He was usually ruling the Nightosphere with his suit and tie, but this time he was just relaxing in his lair. He was in the middle of eating a sandwich when he was startled by the open portal. "Finn? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mr. Abadeer its really me."

"But, she saw yo-"

"I know, Dad," Marceline interrupted.

"And I was at your fu-"

"I know, Dad."

"Then how are you back?"

"That's what we came here to find out," Finn stated. "We came to do some research on crea-"

"Creatures! We are here to do some research on creatures." Marceline impeded.

"Oh, that's great news. Finally coming to the chaotic side, eh Marceline?" Hunson mocked.

"In your wildest dreams, dad."

Hunson pouted. "You don't want to be anything like your old man?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

Hunson sighed. "Well… my study is over there, 50th door to the left." He pointed down a long hallway. "Keep it clean guys, and I'm not just talking about the room."

"Oh gob, dad." Marceline looked down in embarrassment.

"Will do, Mr. Abadeer."

"Call me Hunson."

"Okay."

Hunson stretched out his arms and legs. "Back to ruling the Nightosphere. Have fun guys."

"Will do Mr. Aba… err… Hunson." Finn waved gently at the chaotic monster and proceeded to walk down the hallway with Marceline.

"Sorry you had to go through that," said Marceline shamefully. "My dad is pretty embarrassing to be around."

"It's no problem. I honestly think your dad is funny," Finn laughed. "Why didn't you want to tell him about us searching the creators?"

"Well, based on what I have read about 'angels' back then, they only show up when absolutely necessary. Even when the world was on the brink of destruction a thousand years ago, they didn't even show up. I mean, if you are back and they are here amongst us now, then there must be a reason why, not that we don't already know the reason though. I didn't tell my dad because if he knew that you saw a creator, he would flip. You don't want the ruler of the Nightosphere on your tail. But that's beside the point. We aren't here to study why they are here as much as we are here to study what they, and you, are capable of." Marceline began counting the doors. "48… 49… 50! Here it is."

"You know, I never pictured you being quite the bookworm," Finn smiled.

"Yeah, its kinda something I don't tell anyone," Marceline blushed. "I think being a bookworm is lame, so I stopped about a hundred years ago. Don't tell anyone or I may have to kill you." She jokingly slithered out her serpent tongue as she opened the door. Inside were walls upon walls of books. Each column was labeled after a certain kind of creature. On the very last column were two creatures, Vampires and Angels. Marceline pointed to the last column. "Little is known about creators or 'angels', as you can see." She pointed to the oh so small collection of books, taking only the bottom row of the entire column. She put her reading glasses on and began to take out books to read, handing some towards Finn. She caught Finn staring at her. "What?"

"You look cute on glasses."

"Shut up, dweeb. Don't make me take them off," she threatened. He kissed her, making her smile sheepishly. "Get to reading!" she commanded, and he obeyed.

The next couple of hours were filled with nothing but silence. Finn wasn't a very avid reader, nor a reader at all for that matter. By the time Finn had finished half a book, Marceline had finished three books, publically announcing that she is done every time she finishes. The lack of fun things to do, in combination with his fatigue from not getting enough rest, caused Finn to fall asleep multiple times. Marceline would have to wake him up every single time because he would convulse violently from nightmares. To avoid falling asleep again, Finn began to power through his books. Not too long afterwards, Marceline announces that she has found something. "Finn, look!" Finn jumps to his feet, rushing towards his wife.

"What is it?"

"Its scripture."

"I can't read it," Finn squinted his eyes.

"It's Latin. It's a language from over a thousand years ago." Marceline traced her fingers across the page as she read silently. "Hmmm…" she pushed her glasses back up to her eyes. "When translated to simple English, it is a list of angelic abilities."

"You can read it?" Finn asked.

"Well… Yeah."

"How?"

"I'm a thousand years old, Finn. I was a total bookworm at one point. I had a couple hundred years to study ancient languages."

"I see." Finn scratched his scalp. "So what kind of abilities?"

"Let's see, teleportation, flying, speed, wings."

"I have wings?"

"Maybe. We are still skeptical. You are 125 years old, Finn. If you did have these feats, you would have known by now." She traced the written language with her finger some more. "Wow… If Rebecca is right, then you have the potential to be the ultimate warrior, Finn."

"What?"

"Look at this. If you are a creator, you have the ability to move lightning fast and go anywhere you like in a second. But, it also says that even angels can be killed, but it's a lot harder, since they have a higher tolerance for pain and are harder a lot harder to hit."

Finn stood up straight. "I need to talk to Rebecca as soon as we get back. But how am I going to talk to her when she is never around."

"Hmm…" Marceline buried her head in the book some more. "Oh. It's easy. We summon her. All you have to do is call for her."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" asked Finn.

"Hmm… This scripture doesn't go too into detail. The last thing it says is that angels are warriors and not saviors, which explains why when the world went to shit a thousand years ago, they never showed up," she took off her glasses and looked at Finn. "You do know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"If Rebecca is right, Finn, then we may have a force more than ten times stronger than the Lich. And once again, the only one capable of defeating it will be you." She stood up. "The world may rest in your hands again."

"If it does, then I'll make sure we win." Finn stepped forward and embraced her, kissing her on the forehead. "C'mon, let's go summon her."

* * *

**Please review! Also, I have been working really hard on finals and the ultimate reason why i started writing is because i want to become a lyricist *lol Ice King*. I dont mean to advertise or anything for that matter, I just thought that you guys should here our AT medley! PM me for a link if you are interested. Ill have the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, IF you have any questions, feel free to ask when reviewing and i will answer them in the next installment!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Summoning

**Quaron: I have not thought about doing a FanFic for them, but when you mentioned it, I immediately thought of one. It's going to take some time for me to get to it, though because I have another idea that i need off my chest.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Pendleton Ward. The only characters not owned by him are the Creators: Rebecca, and Pendleton. I hope you can see where i got the names. :)**

* * *

The couple stepped out of the portal from the Nightosphere, hand in hand, back into the tree house living room. Finn looks at Marceline and she nods at him in reassurance. Finn steps out into the center of the room. "Rebecca, come here!" Finn yelled. In the next instant, a quick flash of bright light appears and she was standing in the room. This time she wasn't wearing her gown, nor could they see her wings. She had regular clothes on, like a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. She observes the room, looking around for any threat. Then she sees Marceline, and in the next instant, has her pinned against the wall, with her wrists on Marceline's throat, about to shove her shining white blade into her skull.

"Finn!" screamed Marceline.

"Rebecca, put her down now!" Finn demanded.

"But, your highness! She's a demon!"

"Rebecca!" Finn only had one shot, otherwise she would kill Marceline. He thought he would try something. He stepped up to her, sternly. "As your king, I command you to put her down!"

Rebecca looked towards Finn, wanting to question her king. Then she looked at Marceline and slowly released her. Marceline falls on all fours, coughing and wheezing. Finn picks her up from the floor and proceeds to place her on the couch. Finn looks back at the other being in their house and walks up to her. "From now on, you treat her with the same dignity and respect as you treat me. Are we clear?"

"But your highness. She is a demon!"

"She is my wife!" Finn raised his voice, causing Rebecca to shrink back in fear. "Now… Are… We… Clear?"

"… Yes your highness." She knelt down before Finn. "I'm sorry about hurting her… I must be punished." She closed her eyes tightly, expecting Finn to be wrathful. To her surprise, nothing happened.

"Punished?" Finn lowered his voice. "It was an honest mistake. You didn't know." He sat down on the couch next to his wife, who was still fearing the person in their living room. "Just don't do it again."

"Yes your highness."

"We just have a few questions for you." Finn pressed back into the couch, slouching as if he was a king. "After so many years, why did you suddenly decide to show yourself?"

"Allow me to start from the very beginning. We are refugees from Pendleton's corrupt rule. The only support that we got was from your mother, things like weapons, armor, food and such. She had given me a box that wouldn't open until the day she died. Inside the box were three orders." Rebecca stood up. "First order was to ensure your safety. The second order was to train you…"

"And the final order?"

"Help you raise an army and overthrow Pendleton. To claim your rightful place as King of the Creators."

"Now, second question. How do you know I am a creator?"

"You seek proof, your highness?" Finn nodded at Rebecca's question. She pulled out a silver blade from her sheath and planted it in the tree house floor. "The sword can only wielded by true creators." She motions Marceline to come try and pull the sword from the ground. "Please," she said, trying to be nicer to the vampire. Marceline looks at Finn, wondering if she would be alright. He nods and she floats over to the sword, trying to lift it from the ground.

"Oh glob that's heavy." Marceline panted as she continued to try and lift the blade.

Finn stepped up from the couch and pulled the blade from the ground with ease. In his hands, the blade shined bright, illuminating the entire room. Rebecca handed over the sheath. "The blade is yours, Pen. A gift from your mother." Finn reluctantly takes the sheath from Rebecca's hands and places the blade in it. Rebecca turns around and looks at the couple. "Tomorrow, we will begin training. Until then, be careful. Pendleton is keeping a lookout for you. Don't walk into the open, and only travel by night." In the next moment, she had gone, leaving both Finn and Marceline awestruck.

"Do you think we could trust her?" asks Marceline.

"I think so. If her true intentions were to kill us, she would have done it by now with ease." He turned to Marceline. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. But she is crazy fast. I didn't even see her coming, and I have exceptional powers." She walked up to Finn suggestively. "I can't imagine how powerful you would be, sexy." She kissed him slowly.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. But in the mean time…" Finn lifts Marceline into the air and pushes her on the couch for upcoming moments of pleasure and excitement.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Dont forget to review. Finals are over and i will update regularly once again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Creator in Training

**MrNin10do: I did well on my finals! thanks for asking!**

**Quaron: I am not going to say much about it. All that I will say is that its an AU fanfic and its going to be stressful for me to write. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Rebecca, Pendleton, Jane, and Adam. although if you havent figured it out yet, i got all the names from the creative minds of AT (Rebecca **Sugar, **Adam **Muto, **Pendleton** Ward**) Except for Jane. Jane is a made up name, unless there is someone who works with AT named Jane.**

* * *

Within the depths of the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer decides to take break from ruling with an iron fist. He flies into his lair from a thick, black, smokey cloud. He walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, looking for condiments and sandwich fixings. He shuts the refrigerator door with the fixings in his arms, thinking about the day he just had. All of his demon brethren had been acting incredibly strange today and Hunson could not put a finger on why. He senses a familiar presence sitting in the dark corner of the room. He doesn't look towards it. Instead he continues fixing his sandwich on the table and after a few quiet seconds, he decides it's time to confront the presence.

"Jane…" Hunson smiled at the shadowy corner. "So nice of you to finally come visit me. How long has it been? It feels like forever."

Out from the shadows steps out a woman in a silk white gown with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Hello Hunson," she spoke softly. "It's been a few millennia since we last saw each other."

"How's the man upstairs?" Hunson asked.

"He is doing just fine."

"That's wonderful." Jane could sense his sarcasm.

"I see you haven't changed that much," Jane circled around the kitchen. "Your sense of humor is still atrocious."

"It seems you haven't changed that much either," Hunson's face grew serious. "You're still quite the cunt." Hunson set down his knife and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Tell me what you want and get the fuck out."

"Well then… allow me to get straight to the point," Jane took a step towards Hunson. She showed no fear towards the ruler of the Nightosphere. "Your daughter. Give me your daughter."

Hunson chuckled. "Hmm… and why would my daughter be of use to you?"

"That's our business. Not yours."

"Don't take me for a fool, Jane," Hunson said calmly. "Creators such as yourself and Pendleton will never associate themselves with us demons." He finished eating his sandwich and began to lick his fingers. "… You don't want my daughter. You want the human. You want Finn."

"His name is Pen."

"Whatever. The point is, if you think I'm going to tell you, you are sorely mistaken."

"You think you can stand up to me? Don't forget that it was I who created you, Hunson, and I could easily destroy you." Jane's wings, that were once invisible, were glowing intensely, brightening the entire kitchen. "Don't make this harder than it has to be Hunson. Give me the girl and the boy."

"You are going to kill me anyway," Hunson smiled. "So no. You can go fuck yourself, cunt." Hunson's body began to enlarge rapidly, transforming himself into chaos.

Jane's wings had transformed into a bright phoenix. Her eyes began to glow as she withdrew her blade. "If you won't give them to me, then so be it."

* * *

"_You still think you can overcome me, Finn?" said the Lich. "You still think you can escape?" _

_ Finn is running as fast as his body would allow it. His feet sinking into the sand with every step. The Lich is gaining on him. "No, stay away from me!" Finn felt the Lich's cold icy hands grip his ankle, suspending him mid-air. _

_ "You will never escape me, Finn." The Lich slammed Finn into the ground, sinking his teeth into his calves. _

_ Finn screamed as the evil began to tear his flesh from his bones. The Lich took his time devouring his prey, crushing Finn's bones in his mouth._

* * *

Finn awakes from his nightmare to find that his wife isn't beside him like she usually is. "Marceline?" He takes off the blanket and frantically searches for her, thinking that the worst has happened. "Marceline!?" he continued to call for her.

"Finn, I'm down here," she answered from the bathroom.

He ran down to her. "Oh thank Gob you're ok. I thought the worst had happened to you." Marceline looked at Finn with such happiness that he had almost thought that something did happen to her. She had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay Marcy?"

"Yes, Finn," she answered. During the night, she had not been feeling well, so she went to consult Bubblegum. Marceline had described the symptoms to her and Bubblegum had a theory what was behind her sickness. "_We _are just fine." Finn looked at her puzzled as she pulled out what she was hiding behind her. It was a pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant." Finn's entire being was overcome with joy as he hugged his wife.

* * *

Finn and Marceline just lied down on the bed and reminisced of all the moments leading up to that point and beyond, how their lives were forever changed. They thought a lot about the future of their child: what its name should be, how it should be raised, etc. "If it's a boy, it is going to be awesome!" Finn screamed quietly.

"No way! It has to be a girl," said Marceline. "Girls are awesome and cute. Just look at me."

"Psh… girl please." Marceline gave Finn the death glare. "Relax, I'm kidding. Have you thought of names?"

"Hmmm…" Marceline pondered for a moment. "If it's a boy, how about Lucius?"

"Ack… terrible…" Finn stuck his tongue out at her. "I like the name Gabriel though."

"And you said that I'm terrible with names."

"You are," said Finn right before Marceline flicked him on the forehead. "Hmmm…. I can't think of any."

"Me neither." The couple just sat there quietly, enjoying each other's presence. They were a complete family now, a father, mother, and a child. As they were trying to absorb their new found information, their time of blissful silence was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Finn quickly dressed, as he told Marceline to stay put, just in case Pendleton had found them. He unsheathed his mother's sword and approached the door. He slowly lifted the curtain to find Rebecca standing outside.

"Marcy, it's okay!" he yelled. "It's only Rebecca." He opened the door to let her in. "Why are you here so early? It's almost dawn."

"The earlier we start, the better," Rebecca replied. "Are you two almost ready?"

Finn turned his head upward again. "Marcy! Get ready! I'm going training!"

"Almost done!" she replied. She flew downstairs covered head to toe in her red shirt and blue jeans, wearing her giant sombrero while holding her axe bass. "Okay, ready."

"Okay then." She stretched out her arm, opening her hand. "Take my hand."

Finn and Marceline looked at each other before taking hold of Rebecca's hand, and the instant that they did, the entire room around them morphed into a forest. That was the first time Finn and Marceline had teleported, so they immediately felt sick afterwards. Marceline vomited on the floor as Finn rushed to comfort her. "Marcy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nauseous."

"The baby?"

"A little bit."

"Okay. Take it easy, okay?" He kissed her before standing up to look directly towards Rebecca. "I'm ready."

She clapped her hands together. "Okay then. Lesson one! Let's stretch those wings."

"But I don't have any wings."

"You think you don't, but you do." She stood stiffly. "All you have to do is imagine yourself as a bird, stretching your wings for the first time. Try to mimic the bird. If done correctly, your wings should be visible and you should feel tired immediately after the first time. Allow me to demonstrate." From behind Rebecca appeared her wings. They were spreading open, nearly enveloping everything around them in light. The wings stretched out to an extreme length and then in the next moment, disappeared. "Your turn."

Finn stiffened up as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself as a bird, spreading its wings. For a moment, nothing happened. "Concentrate harder," Rebecca commanded, and Finn closed his eyes even tighter. Apparitions of wings began to appear behind Finn, faintly at first, but their lights began to shine. Finn stretched his wings all through the trees of the forest and after a split second, the wings disappeared and Finn fell on his hands and knees. Both Rebecca and Marceline applauds Finn for accomplishing this feat on the first try.

"Ugh… a little help here?" Finn said twitching on the ground. That was the most energy he has ever exerted at once. It left him twitching on the ground. Marceline ran to his aid as another figure appeared right next to Rebecca. Marceline helped Finn up as he noticed the darker skinned man that was whispering something into Rebecca's ear. "Who is that?" asked Finn.

"This is Adam," she responded. Adam had nearly the same reaction as Rebecca when he laid eyes on Marceline. He was nearly about to unsheathe his sword when Rebecca stopped him, shaking her head. "Adam, this is Pen, and his wife, Marceline."

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness." Adam knelt down before Finn.

"Tell him the news, Adam," Rebecca commanded.

"Sir, Pendleton has made his first strike."

"Where!?"

"The Nightosphere, Sir."

"What!?" Marceline screamed. "Is my dad okay?"

Adam didn't answer. He felt that he shouldn't have to take orders from a demon and Finn could see that. "Answer her," he demanded.

"Hunson Abadeer is dead." Marceline covered her mouth with both hands as she fell to the ground, crying.

"That's impossible! Hunson is immortal!" Finn yelled as he held his sobbing wife.

"No one is immortal," said Rebecca as she stepped up next to Adam. "Everything that lives is owed a death."

"… Even the Lich?" asked Finn.

"Yes the Lich can be killed. But it to kill him, you need to destroy all of Ooo. And then he will die."

"… While we are on the topic of the Lich, I need to know. Is he still inside of me?"

"We can't say for sure," Adam answered. Finn clutched a clump of dirt and crushed it in his hands in anger and frustration. "But what we do know for sure is that Pendleton isn't far behind. He will eventually find you and kill you, your wife, and everyone who stood by you. We need to stop that at all costs."

Marceline was still crying; after all, her father was just killed. Finn held her close to his chest. "What do we have to do?" he asks.

"We will continue your training elsewhere." Rebecca held out her hand. "We are going to Venus. It will be safer than here." Finn held Marceline tightly as he grabbed Rebecca's hand and in the next second, they vanished.

* * *

The Nightosphere was now frozen as the epic battle between Jane and Hunson came to an end. Jane was walking around Hunson's lair, with her creator's blade in one hand and Hunson's head in the other. She scoured his lair, looking for clues to Marceline's whereabouts. On top of a shelf stood a framed picture. Jane broke the frame and carried the picture with her. It had Marceline and another boy Jane didn't know. It wasn't Pen, like her spy had described, but a different boy. He had a gray skin tone, like Marceline, but had blonde hair, only going down the center of his head. Jane disappeared to track the boy down.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Dont forget to review and ask questions. I will answer them in the next installment.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

**Sorry for updating so late. Just enjoying my summer before i go to a 4 year. i hope it was worth it.**

**die1905: Do they really?**

**Eddie95: Youll find out.**

**Quaron: Thanks. I have the whole story planned out. And i might just use the name, who knows? lol**

**Dont forget to review.**

* * *

The forest that was once around them morphed into a room. The place looked unfamiliar to Finn. He looked outside the window to find that they were in a castle suspended in the air. Down underneath them was a city surrounded by towers and fortifications. Far off in the distance were two pillars. "So this is Venus?" Finn asked.

"Correct. This is your castle, Pen."

Marceline was withholding her vomit, but she couldn't any longer. Finn ran to her side as she started and placed his hand on her back. "That's the last time we are going to teleport, Marcy. At least for a while." She nodded in response to him, still crying over the death of her father. "I swear, Pendleton is going to pay for killing your father. No one makes my baby girl upset."

Marceline looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, Finn." She looked at Rebecca and Adam, who were waiting impatiently. "I think you should go continue your training."

Finn nodded in agreement and looked towards Rebecca. "Is there any apples here? She needs to eat." Rebecca snapped and over the table in the corner of the room, a plateful of apples appeared.

"That is an unlimited supply of apples. Eat as many as you wish." Rebecca turned her gaze to Finn. "Are you ready to continue your training?"

Finn looked back at Marceline. "Oh don't worry about me Finn. As long as I have something to do, and something to eat, then I will be fine."

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I love you Marcy."

"Love you too, honey." She gave him one last kiss and Finn, Rebecca, and Adam had all vanished to continue his training.

* * *

It had been a few days since Finn had begun training, and he already had mastered plenty of skills. Spreading his wings no longer took all of his energy and he also learned to teleport and fly. He was only just starting to begin to incorporate combat techniques with his newfound abilities. After mastering the basics, his speed had drastically increased. It also helped that the Creator's Blade was significantly lighter than the Demon Sword, just slightly more than the weight of a feather. That, in combination with Finn's intense speed, teleportation, and flying abilities, made him a near perfect warrior, at least in all of Ooo.

One day, Marceline decided to tag along to watch Finn spar against Rebecca. The practice fight was all over the place, on the ground and in the air. After what seemed like the fifth time that Finn had lost to Rebecca, they decided to take a break and sat down. Finn sat next to Marceline, while Rebecca sat across from them. "Good practice today, your highness," she panted. "You are definitely getting better."

"Thanks," he replied. Finn turned his head to Marceline. "Hey babe, you doing okay."

She smiled back at him. "I'm doing okay." She rested her head on Finn's shoulder as she sucked the red out of her fifteenth apple.

"Wow, that baby must be really hungry," Finn commented.

"May I suggest something?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"While sucking red may do you some good, it might not be so good for the baby."

"Why not?" Marceline asked.

"Because he wouldn't be getting the proper nutrients. The baby will be born human, after all. After you suck the red, you should eat the apple. Give him some actual food."

"Thanks for the tip, Rebecca," said Marceline as she chomped on the colorless apple. "You know, you're pretty cool."

"And I have grown fond of you, Marceline." Rebecca then turned her gaze towards Finn. "Speaking of motherhood, I thought it would share the story of creators." The couple listened attentively. "There has always been battles between creators, just like between us and Pendleton. Just as there will always be wars on Ooo, no matter what policing force you choose. When these battles would get out of hand on Venus, Ooo would be sucked into the war eventually. There were many times when this had happened, like the Meteor that destroyed all of the dinosaurs and The Great Mushroom War, just to name a few."

"Wait, you guys caused that?" Marceline appalled. "Why?"

"Pendleton wasn't always corrupt. He was once good. Pendleton once led the resistance and Ooo was sucked into the battle. The battle ended with the ruler of that generation using his final dying command, sending a giant meteor crashing into Ooo in hopes of destroying Pendleton and his army. Pendleton, of course, survived and ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. Nearly the same exact thing happened when he ruled, but Pendleton's final resort was successful."

"The Mushroom War," Marceline was disgusted. "It was Pendleton? He caused that?"

"Yes. He has never been the same and he must be killed."

"Wait…" Finn stood up. "You guys are creators, why can't you just make everyone good?"

"Then there would be a world with no free will, Pen," she replied.

"What? I don't understand."

"If we take away evil, we take away the opportunity for choice. With every choice, there is a choice for good and evil, and the consequences that follow. If we were to take away your freedom of choice, we would be no better a ruler than Pendleton himself." She stretched her arms and legs. "Without good or evil, we eliminate choices. And tell me, Pen. Can you imagine world without choice? Without free will?"

Finn looked down in disappointment. "I guess you have a point."

"Anyway," Rebecca stood up, stretching her torso. "We should get back to training."

"Okay," Finn stretched with her. "Is it alright if I go back to my tree house for some more of my belongings afterwards?"

"Yes, its fine," she replied.

* * *

There was a dark room with only a light in the center. Underneath the light was a chair, and restrained to that chair, was Ash. He awoke, trying to remember what happened. He was still in pain from a bruise that he had suffered earlier on his left cheek. He winced in pain. The only thing he remembered was walking home. Why did he hurt? Where was he? These questions raced throughout his mind and then he heard a figure approaching him. "Who are you!?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am," said the female voice.

"What do you want from me?"

The female threw a picture of him and Marceline at Ash's bound feet. "Where is she?"

Ash looked up at the dark silhouette. "I don't know where she is. What are you gonna do to her?"

The figure stepped around the room, encircling Ash like a vulture ready to dive in on a dead carcass. "None of your business, rat. Does she have any friends?" Ash spits on the floor, trying to insult her. "You see, you are going to talk no matter what. Don't make this hard." She withdrew her blade and placed the tip on Ash's neck. "Does she have any friends?" she asked again menacingly.

Ash was trying really hard not to give in but he was scared. "Fuck… You."

She lifted her blade from his neck, slicing his cheek. Then she swung the sword down with lightning speed, separating Ash's right hand from the rest of his body. Ash let out a frightened scream as he bled heavily from his arm. "Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum!"

"Good. Where is she?"

"The Candy Kingdom."

"Good." Without any further hesitation, she lifted the sword and in the next instant, she cut cleanly through his neck. She vanished before his head fell from his body.

* * *

Finn arrived back at his tree house alone, just to quickly grab some of his equipment. He is going to need everything he could find, so he grabbed every ounce of armor and weapons he saw. He grabbed Scarlet and the Demon Blade, wondering if they would actually do him any good against the creators. He thought about his only real father, Joshua, and his brother, Jake, wondering what they would think; what they would do. Then he heard a voice in his head. "Finn!" He looked around the room. He knew who the voice was, but he had no idea why he was hearing it. "PB? Are you here?"

"Finn!"

He continued to look around the room until he smelled something sharp in the air. "A fire?" He ran to look outside the window and gasped. The Candy Kingdom was ablaze.

"Finn!" Then it hit him. Bubblegum was summoning him. He quickly grabbed his Demon Blade and prepared his Creator's Blade and flew out the window to help Bubblegum.

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I wont be updating as much because I am going to take it easy this summer. I will update every couple of days rather than every day. Dont forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Angels and Demons

**Hey guys. Im enjoying my summer, so i will update every couple of days.****  
**

**die9105: you said that the wings remind of jak and daxter. and i said Really? lol**

**BossKing109: you will find out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time. Rebecca, Adam, Jane, and Pendleton are my characters.**

* * *

"Finn!"

Bubblegum's scream rang within Finn's head. _I'm coming PB! Don't worry!_ He thought. It began to rain as he raced towards the Candy Kingdom as fast as he could, but he was too late. All of the Candy Citizens had been killed within the raging fire. Just as Finn clenched his fists in anger, he heard Bubblegum's voice again.

"Finn!"

"PB!" he replied to the screaming voice. He looked up and saw her suspended high in the air, held by an angelic figure. Finn raced towards her at lightning speed, attempting to slash the angelic woman to shreds. She deflected his attacks, knocking Finn a couple feet back.

"Hello, Pen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you!?" he asked.

"I am Jane. Pendleton's second in command." She closed her eyes as she shined her wings intensely, eventually taking the form of a phoenix. She opened her eyes again. This time they were brighter than light. "And I am here to kill you."

Finn readied his creator blade and with his other hand, the demon blade. "Then your fight is with me." He pointed to Bubblegum. "Let her go."

Jane laughed at his request. "As you wish," and dropped Bubblegum from what seemed over fifty feet in the air.

"NO!" Finn dashed towards Bubblegum in an attempt to catch her, but Jane kept block him, deflecting him away. Finn tried again and again, but to no avail. He finally saw the solution, to save Bubblegum, he had to kill Jane before she hits the ground. "Let's make this quick!" and with that, Finn and Jane were battling each other.

With each deflected strike, lightning fell from the skies, making contact with their blades. The fight was happening so fast that even time seemed to stop to observe their battle. The falling raindrops around them were slowing down as the blades cut cleanly through them. Finn was trying to keep up with Jane's insane speed. He was used to fighting Rebecca, who was obviously slower than Jane. But Finn had to win. He had to, for Bubblegum. He tried to be faster, but Jane matched his speed. At this point, she was just toying with Finn. She could move faster if she wanted to, but she wanted the pleasure of seeing one of Finn's best friend die before his very eyes. She wanted the pleasure of seeing failure in his eyes. With great force, the two clashed their blades together, creating a shockwave for all of the water droplets around them to disperse. The shockwave knocked the two apart and they dashed towards each other again, resuming their battle. Finn could not outmatch Jane's speed, and before he knew it, he was becoming slower due to fatigue. Jane saw an opening and swung her sword quickly down towards Finn. He blocked her attack, but it sent him barreling down towards the earth, creating a crater once he hit the ground. He quickly recovered, but as he dashed towards Jane to resume the battle, he heard a loud thump. _Oh no! _He thought. He looked towards the ground from above the Candy Kingdom and saw Bubblegum's broken body in the field right where Jane dropped her.

* * *

_Finn went black in this exact moment. He was floating in a place where everything around him was pitch black. He was in his mind, in fact, the very back of his mind; the place where Finn's own conscious thoughts dare not venture to. Off in the distance, he hears a deep growl. "Let the hatred and grief consume you. Let it become you."_

_ "NO! Get away from me!"_

_ "Let it unleash the beast within you, Finn! It will make you powerful! Let it be!"_

_ Just as he did before he was first teleported to the prison, Finn could feel the hatred, anger, and grief pulsing within him. "NO!"_

* * *

Jane enjoyed the brief moment of her victory, and then noticed the appearance of Finn's wings, morphing into their true form. She dashed towards him but was quickly deflected by what seemed like nothing. "What! Impossible!" she screamed. Finn's wings began to morph and finally, it changed into a large humanoid being, with one side of its shoulders with bird wings and the other with bat wings.

Finn had his eyes shut. "You… will… pay… for… what… you've… DONE!" He opened his eyes, which one side was shining crimson red and the other was pure white. Finn darted toward Jane and knocked the blade out of her hands, launching it high into the atmosphere. Jane took a brief moment to understand what was going on and then flew to her sword. Just as she was about to grab it, Finn appeared right in front of her.

"How? Why are you so fast!"

Finn didn't answer. He was too consumed by anger to care for what she had to ask. Without hesitation, Finn prepared his swords, the Creator's Blade, the Demon Blade, and Scarlet. He was practically juggling all three of his swords with only two hands, but he moved so incredibly fast that it didn't matter. Finn sliced Jane with so many blows, cutting cleanly through her bones with each swipe. The final blow was a vertical blow, from top to bottom, slicing directly through Jane's center mass. Finn dropped down to the earth below him, with all three of his swords falling around him. He looked at Jane's floating body one last time before it exploded into chunks of flesh. As this happened, he felt his anger and anguish dissipate within him, proving that whether the Lich was still inside him or not, he had complete control of it.

* * *

Finn rushed to Bubblegum's side and to his surprise, she was still alive and breathing. He knelt beside her, gently holding her hand. "PB, you're gonna be okay."

She coughed up a large amount of pink candy blood. "ahh… no Finn. It's okay," she sighed with a deep breath. "I'm going to die Finn."

Finn began to build up tears behind his eyelids. "No… no you aren't going to die. You can't! You can't leave me and Marceline! You are our best friend!"

"Finn… it's all going to be okay…" she said faintly. "I want you and Marceline to be together without me getting in the way."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"I… I'm in love with you Finn." Finn's eyes flew wide open. "That's what happened to me these past ten years. I didn't want to tell you because you and Marceline were meant to be."

Finn kissed Bubblegum on her sweet candy lips. "Shh… don't say anymore."

Bubblegum began to develop tears in her eyes as well. "Finn… I'm sorry I couldn't help you as much as I should have. I'm sorry I made you go through that emotional turmoil."

"You don't need to apologize for that, Peeblez. That was over 20 years ago…"

"I needed to tell you that before I go… All I want now is to be in the arms of the two people I cherish most in the world."

Finn nodded and they vanished from the battlefield, headed for Venus, where Marceline was waiting.

* * *

Marceline was in their room, preparing herself for Finn's return. She had a velvet red skirt, a nice black dress shirt, and was in the middle of putting on lipstick when Finn's appearance startled her. "Finn! Wha-" She saw her candy companion in his arms. "Bonnibel! Oh glob what happened?"

Finn set Bubblegum down on the bed as Marceline rushed to her side, opposite of Finn. She took her hand. "Is she gonna be okay?" Finn shook her head.

"Marceline. I'm really sorry. All those years of emotional pain that I put you through." The dying princess coughed once more.

"No Bonnie. You don't have to apologize. That was soo long ago. You are going to be okay."

"No I'm not, Marcy. But you two will." She grasped both of their hands even tighter. "This is all I wanted, at this exact moment. I am so happy for you two. You two found love, and nothing would have made me much happier, at this exact moment, than to be in the arms of my two best friends." She closed her eyes. "Now… I can finally rest." Her hands suddenly loosened their grip on both of them.

The couple looked at each other in horror before returning their gaze to Bubblegum. The crying vampire didn't want to believe what was happening. "Bonnie! No Bonnie! You can't go! Bonnie! BONNIE!..." She began to sob as Finn stepped next to her, embracing her in his chest. He kissed her on her scalp.

"Don't worry Marcy." Finn said while crying. "It's all going to be okay.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dont forget to review. I will update again in a couple of days.**


	12. Chapter 12: All My Fault

**WOW! the reviews have surpassed the prequel! thanks for the input guys!**

**ATV145: Thanks for the compliment. It really means a lot to me!**

**die9105: Oh yeah. The "Change of Heart" card is what i wanted it to look like, except with the dark bat wings instead of dark angel wings. I have not played Jak and Daxter, but wanted i did want to play it. No you arent being annoying. and Finally, I imagined PB to be a humanoid like creature, where she has a bone structure made from solid candy and candy organs as well. One could argue that she could have healed by getting some more sugary sweets from her kingdom, but it burned down. Thanks for that though!**

**Quaron: I just might, if being a musician doesnt pan out.**

**raphael234: Im glad you pointed that out! Even i saw that. i would like to think of it as my "eagle," from Lord of the Rings. If they had traveled by eagle, the story would definitely be a lot shorter, but also less epic. It's also because if i had included that, their would be no development in the story. We would just have another Finnceline romantic pairing with awkward moments, and i didnt want that. I wanted to write an epic, and thats what i still intend on doing. I hope i clarified things. and no prob with the spelling and virtual keyboard. As long as its legible lol.**

**Also, this is long overdue, but I would also like to give a shout out to NephilimKingMichael for giving me the idea on what the city on Venus would look like. He let me use his City of Madness drawing as a reference. Go check out his work on Deviantart: NephilimKingMichael**

**Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time yadayadayada blah blah blah.**

* * *

Back in the land of Ooo, next to the charred Candy Kingdom, sat a cemetery. Within that cemetery, surrounded by a moat, were the graves of the most courageous heroes that had ever lived. It's been a few days since Finn and Jane fought above the kingdom, and since then, there has been one new addition to those graves. The grave of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum stood next to Finn and Jake's grave. There was no one alive to create a headstone for her, so Finn gave up one of his oldest and most prized possessions, Scarlet. He planted the sword into the ground, marking her grave. Next to the grave, Finn and Marceline paid their tributes. They had placed all of her equipment, her bows and arrows, on her grave. Along with that, they also placed things that reminded them most of her. Finn put down the sweater that he had gotten from Bubblegum on their wedding night, the same sweater that protected Finn from being possessed by the Lich during their first encounter. Marceline placed down the shirt that she had given to Bubblegum a long time ago; the one with the heads of two candy people on sticks with a snake in the water. It had not stopped raining since the battle, almost as if nature itself was mourning their loss. They glanced over towards their fallen friend one last time, knowing that they will never see her again, and left back to Venus.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, they never left their room. The only person who was able to see them was Finn's second in command, Rebecca. She teleported into their room, observing the mental state of the couple as the both sat on the bed, together. She was worried about their well being and wanted to make them at least a little bit happy. She stretched her hand out towards Marceline's abdomen. "May I?" Rebecca asked.

Marceline nodded and Rebecca proceeded to place her hand on the pregnant vampire's midsection. She gasped. "What is it?" Marceline asked.

"I just felt it kick!" Rebecca responded gaily. Finn and Marceline hugged each other in blissful happiness. Rebecca continued to feel around her abdominal area, shutting her eyes. She was quiet for a moment and then decided to speak. "Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Marceline was so happy, she could have just fainted right there. "Oh glob, thank you!"

Rebecca sat down beside them. "Do you have a name?" she wondered.

Finn placed his finger on his chin. "Hmmm… Tempest? Maybe?"

"Finn that's a great name, but I had something else in mind… only if you're okay with it though," said Marceline.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well… I wanted to name her… Bonnibel. Is that okay?"

He kissed her on her forehead. "Marceline, that's perfect!" She placed her head on his shoulder, gently cupping his hand. "She would have been so happy to see her." The two quieted down for a long moment before Rebecca broke the silence.

"Well I better leave you two alone. Is there anything you guys need?"

"Just some apples, thanks," Finn replied.

"You got it." She vanished from the room.

* * *

Finn had been thinking a lot about what had happened throughout his life. All of the people he had lost, beginning with his mother. His real mother. He then thought of his adoptive parents and his first love, Flame Princess, and the others who died during that war. He thought about his brother, Jake, and Bubblegum. He thought about the only thing they all had in common, the only thing they had to protect, the reason why they all are dead. To Finn, it was all the same. It was him. He held himself accountable for their deaths. He then thought about his loving wife, Marceline. How he would have done anything to protect her, even if that meant sacrificing his own life. He thought about how much she changed him, how she kept him sane, and even thought that she would be better off without him. He began to sob and Marceline hugged him from behind. "I love you Finn." Finn sobbed even harder. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Th-There is a r-r-reason that… that all of my friends are dead." Finn tried not to jumble his words as he was crying. "It's because of me… I'm the reason. I'm not safe to be around."

"Finn…" She sat down next to him. "You can't blame yourself for them."

"Yes I can. Because it's true. The Lich, Jane, Pendleton. They all have one common interest and that's me. Maybe it would have been better if I had never existed."

"That's not true Finn." Marceline gently placed her curled index finger beneath Finn's chin and gently faced him towards her. "I would have been alone and never would have known true happiness without you. You say that these people would have been better off without you, but you forget that you were the most significant person in the lives of all your friends. They were happy to know you and would have given their life for you. That alone is what makes your existence so significant." She kissed him. "You matter just as much to your friends as they matter to you. Maybe even more." She kissed him again and again. "I love you Finn. That alone is worth being alive for." Finn wrapped his arms around her waist as things became passionate and what ensued was blissful pleasure and happiness.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours, Marceline had fallen asleep within Finn's arms, but he stood wide awake. He kept thinking back to the battle between him and Jane; about what happened in his mind. Is the Lich really still inside him? He had to know. He slowly lifted Marceline off of him and gently laid her back down on the bed, making sure not to wake her up. He quietly stepped out of the room so that he could summon Rebecca. She instantly appears before him. "You called for me, your highness?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"During that battle with Jane, I felt something within me. Right before I unleashed my final form. I felt like I had a conversation with the Lich."

"I see. Was he able to take complete control of your body?" she asked.

"No. I was still in control."

"I see." She contemplated for a moment and then came to a conclusion. "You see, Pen, when people get possessed, the evil leaves some sort of spiritual scar. If he was truly inside you, he would have completely taken you over because you were in a sensitive state when your friend died. His scars though, may have given you some of his consciousness. It explains your nightmares and why you remained in complete control."

"I see. So the Lich is not inside of me anymore?"

"I don't think so." She paused for a moment. "That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah… I guess so." Finn adjusted his wedding ring. "I guess so…"

Suddenly there was an explosion inside the city beneath the floating castle. Within the next instance, Adam appeared before them. "Its Pendleton! He has found us!"

"Shit!" Finn went back into his room.

"Your highness!"

"You guys wait here. I'll only be gone a moment."

Marceline was awake, having been startled by the explosion. "Finn! What's going on!?"

"We've been found. Pendleton is attacking the city." Finn grabbed Marceline's arm forcefully. "Marcy, you need to hide!" He opened the closet and she went inside, but not before giving him a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Finn." She kissed him again. "Come back soon."

"You know I will. I love you too." He returned the kiss and packed his equipment and his swords and left the room. Outside, Rebecca and Adam were still waiting his commands.

"Adam."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Guard the door with your life."

"Yes sir."

Finn turned his gaze to Rebecca. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, your highness." Together they flew out the window, ready for battle.

* * *

Adam was left alone to guard the door, protecting Marceline. He was just observing the battle from inside the castle, amazed at Finn's new-found abilities. Finn was tearing the enemy to shreds moving at speeds faster than a normal creator would. Adam let down his guard to observe the battle, which would cost him dearly. He heard footsteps down the hall and the moment he turned his head, he lost it. Pendleton had entered the castle unannounced. He knocked the door down and searched the entire room for Finn. Marceline stood cowering in the closet, afraid that Pendleton would eventually find her. He searched the entire room and as he neared the closet door, he could hear her heavy breathing. He opened the closet door. "Stay away!" she screamed.

"You are going to bring him to me," he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Pendleton gave a sick smile and grabbed her arm. They vanished, leaving the room in shambles.

* * *

Finn returned from the battle unscathed. Many of his men had lost their lives in the battle, but most had survived, including Rebecca. He returned to the castle and to his horror, found Adam decapitated, his room a mess, and Marceline missing. "Shit." He clenched his fists as he ran out the door to summoned Rebecca. "It was a distraction. It was all a distraction."

"What are you talking about Pen?"

"Pendleton. He was here. He... He took Marceline! That asshole took her! I'm going to kill him." He was beginning to feel his anger take control of his whole body.

"I'll go with you," Rebecca suggested.

"No. Stay here." Finn calmed down a little bit. "If you go, he will only use you as leverage. I need you to stay here and look after our people. You are in charge while I'm gone."

"But your highness…"

"That's an order, Rebecca!" He yelled. "I have to do this alone." She nodded to his order and left. Finn was alone now and angry. He punched one part of the railing off the side of the castle and thought of his promise.

_Don't worry Marcy. Everything is going to be okay._

Then he heard her call in his mind. "Finn!"

"Marceline!" He knew exactly where she was at that moment and without wasting another moment, he vanished back to Ooo.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! dont forget to review! it helps me as a writer.**

**PS: sorry Quaron! dont kill me AHHH *shields myself***


	13. Chapter 13: Day of Reckoning

**Midnightnovaangel: Here you go!**

**vodnikGAZ: Thanks for your input! i understand the consequences of killing off the main characters. its also quite hard to write a story based on new characters, but we all have to take that step towards writing a novel lol.**

**raphaeln234: there will be no wishes of the sort! thats all i am going to tell you about the plot, so no more spoilers. lol sorry about adam.**

**Horius: thanks for the input!**

**die9105: good point. this is just how i imagined PB tho.**

**BossKing109: Really? lol. i guess i only see them having a girl.**

**Disclaimer: Dogs rule.**

* * *

Over the past 11 years, the landscape of Ooo has changed dramatically. The once peaceful fields near the Candy Kingdom, that were once flowing with effervescent green grass, had transformed into a battlefield when the terrible Lich was roaming the planet. There were still craters and scars on the planet that can still be seen. Most recently, the Candy Kingdom had been destroyed by Jane, leaving a mole on the beautiful face that is the fields. The only remaining monument was Finn and Marceline's home, which had been lit ablaze once Pendleton came down to Ooo. Everything was on fire, except for the grass in which Pendleton and his henchmen stood. Marceline knelt down beside Pendleton, eagerly awaiting her savior, Finn, to arrive.

"Tsk… Coward." Pendleton spat on the grass and placed his blade on Marceline's throat. "Call him aga-"

Pendleton was interrupted by an abrupt, large flash of light. Finn arrived with his angel wings visible, ready for battle. "Let her go, Pendleton. Your fight's with me!"

Pendleton chuckled and whirled his hand, motioning his henchmen to act. Soon, Finn was surrounded by fifty creators, some of Pendleton's finest warriors. Finn looked around him, assessing the situation, preparing his blades. With a word from Pendleton, the henchmen acted. "Kill him."

The first warrior stepped forward, assuming that the task at hand was going to be an easy one. After all, Finn had only been training for weeks and all of the henchmen had at least 150 years of training. The warrior quickly swiped his sword and Finn, with his faster-than-light speed, stepped out of the way. With the open opportunity, Finn quickly punished his opponent for his foolish assumption, slashing through his arm, the one that held his blade. Finn then followed with one more swipe, decapitating his opponent. The others stood and watched in awe, for they have never observed such speed. As their comrade fell to the floor, the others readied their weapons. "Attack!" Pendleton yelled, and they all rushed in. From Finn's point of view, they all stopped, frozen, bound by the restrictions of time, or at least it looked this way because of his amazing speed. One by one, he cut and slashed through the horde, cutting through necks, arms, legs, bodies, any part of the anatomy that a person could think of. He danced elegantly through his enemies, cutting through them some more and then appeared before Pendleton himself. He shook the blood off of his sword and within the next instant, blood began gushing out of all the creators that Finn had just slaughtered. Pendleton gave another hearty chuckle. "Well… you certainly are my son."

"Let her go, Pendleton," Finn spoke menacingly.

"You are in no position to make demands, Pen." He withdrew his sword. "You want her free?" He ran his blade through Marceline's lower back, exiting through her abdomen. "There, she is free."

"NO!" His wings morphed into his final form instantly and dashed towards his father. Pendleton pulled his blade out of Marceline and dashed back at his son.

Time froze as the two attacked each other. The fires dancing around Ooo came to a halt and Marceline, who had been mortally wounded, was still kneeling upright. Time was not a factor in this battle between father and son. As the blades came into contact with each other, sparks flew out, but froze in time; and Finn was desperately trying to beat Pendleton in his game of speed. "You think you can defeat me?" Pendleton yelled. "I am your maker! I am stronger than you will ever be!" Pendleton swung his sword down with such intense force that as Finn blocked it with both of his blades, Pendleton shattered his demon blade, knocking the shards into Finn's face. Finn screamed in pain as he was knocked down by the brute force of his father, sending him flying towards the ground beneath him.

Finn recovered from the fall. His face was covered in blood, for the shards of the broken Demon Blade were rather large. He wiped the blood from his eyes and darted towards Pendleton again, swinging his blade upwards in an attempt to cut through his father. Pendleton dodged his attack and retaliated with another swing towards Finn's neck. Finn successfully deflected the attack, but he couldn't retaliate in time. Pendleton was too fast for him to handle. Pendleton kept swinging his blade, slowly increasing his speed, while Finn was stuck on the defensive. "Give up, son!" Pendleton yelled. "There is only one way this battle can end if you don't."

"Yeah. With your death."

Pendleton swiped his sword down fiercely once more, knocking Finn's creator blade right out of his hands, and before he could reach for it, Pendleton had held him by his throat, pushing him towards the ground. The impact was incredibly intense, as it would have broken any being. The epicenter of the impact sank deep into the ground, while the area around it rose high. "Don't be foolish, son." Pendleton, with his free hand, pounded Finn's face deeper into the ground. "You will never amount to anything I could do." Pendleton continued to pound the blood out of Finn's nose, forcing his head deeper into the dirt. Pendleton cocked his fist back one last time, and with all his might, shoved his fist into the earth, pushing Finn's head with it.

* * *

_ Finn thought he was finished. As he saw Pendleton punching his skull in, he started remembering things. Specific events in his life that made him who he was today. He even saw some things that he never remembered. He was looking through his own eyes when he was a new born, looking straight up into his mothers eyes as she wandered through the forest she left him in. "Pen, no matter what happens, I will always love you," she said. "I know you are only a baby right now, but I want you to never forget that." The baby began to bawl as his mother held him close. She too began to cry. "I love you Pen. You are going to grow up to be a wonderful person. I'm proud of you." The baby Finn continued to cry, even after she vanished and it didn't help that no one would help him when he made "boom-boom." The next memory was him, still as a baby, being carried by his second set of parents, Joshua and Margaret, followed by memories when he was fourteen years of age. Memories with Jake, Flame Princess and Bubblegum flowed through his mind like a never ending stream of water, and finally, the memories of Marceline; all the times that she told him that she loved him. Eventually, after all the memories, there was nothing but darkness surrounding him, but he was able to hear voices ringing within his mind._

I love you.

_ And within the darkness, a source of light appeared, and Finn, with nowhere else to go in the darkness, slowly walked towards the light._

* * *

Pendleton was walking away from Finn's seemingly lifeless body when he awoke. Pendleton heard him rustling in the dirt, trying to pick up the pieces of his broken body. "So you haven't had enough, have you?" He unsheathed his sword and turned around. "You and I are very much alike."

Finn slowly stood up and picked his sword out of the ground. "No… we are nothing alike." His wings began to shine brighter than ever before and were slowly changing. "We have different motivations. You are motivated by power and corruption." The wings suddenly disappeared, but something else began to take shape. Standing beside Finn were not his wings; however, it was apparitions. Two of them to be exact. Two female figures that seemed very familiar to Pendleton. The apparitions of his mother. "I am not… driven by power. No… I am driven by love!" Finn teleported next to Pendleton, and swung his blade. Pendleton deflected and retaliated, but missed. The apparitions began to attack him as well, and Pendleton began going on the defensive, blocking as many attacks as he could. While the apparitions were attacking Pendleton on the front, Finn struck from the rear, slicing Pendleton from his shoulder to his waist. The pain was so immense, Pendleton dropped his sword, and all three of them, Finn and the apparitions of his mother, were free to strike him as they pleased. The blades were striking so fast, it was like putting Pendleton into a meat grinder. They must have cut him into a thousand pieces because when they were done, he was almost liquefied. Finn sheathed his sword and walked away, leaving Pendleton to fall into tiny pieces and just like that, the war was over.

* * *

He teleported next to his wife Marceline, who was lying down on the floor, holding her stomach area. He planted his sword down behind him and knelt down, cupping his wife's hand, sobbing. "No… no… no, no, no, no. Marcy? Gob what have I done?"

"Finn…" she said quietly.

"I should have been there. I should have protected you."

"You did the best you could. And you did what you thought was best. I'm proud of you."

_I'm proud of you_.

The four words his mother had uttered to him, not long before she left him in the forest. Rather than reminding him of happiness, it only reminded him of his failure.

"Please, Marcy. There has to be something I could do. Anything."

"The baby…" she replied.

Finn slowly lifted her hand, revealing the stab wound. It was a clean cut all the way through, slicing everything in its path. Finn looked back at Marceline, shaking his head in sadness. There was a short amount of silence, when the only sound they could hear was the sound of both of them crying.

"Finn…"

"Yeah, Marcy?"

"Stand by me, Finn. I want to be home."

"Venus?" he asked.

"No, Finn…" her voice was slowly decreasing in volume. "Here… I am home. With you."

The dark smoky clouds soon cleared, revealing the bright and blinding, yet beautiful sun. The rays were slowly approaching them. Finn was about to shield Marceline, but she didn't want it. "It's so beautiful." She said, and then proceeded to shut her eyes.

"Yeah. It is." Finn wrapped his left arm around Marceline, holding her close. He had his right hand intertwined with hers. He sensed that she was drifting off because her grip was gradually getting weaker. "Marcy, do you remember when you asked me out?" he asked in a desperate attempt to keep her awake.

"Yeah…" she said faintly. "It was in the moonlight. We were walking… after you prepared dinner… at my place."

"That night was when I knew you were something special. I love you Marceline."

"I love you too…" she slowly trailed off.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, and then the hand that was once clasping onto Finn suddenly let go. "Marcy? Marcy? Stay with me. Please? Please stay with me?" There was no response, making Finn sobbed even harder. "No Marcy… don't leave me! You are my everything! Without you, I'm nothing. Marceline…"

The sun quickly reached them, enveloping them in warm, natural light. Marceline's body began to disintegrate within Finn's arms and quickly turned into a pile of ash. "Marcy! No!Marcy! Marceline!" He buried his hands in her ashes, hoping to find her even though all evidence pointed to the contrary.

Then he felt something. He grabbed onto it and pulled it out. It was her wedding ring. The deep crimson red made Finn think of her eyes. How beautiful they were. He wanted so badly to see her again, but she was gone. Dead. Finn held the ring close and cried, allowing his tears to fall onto the pile of ash that was once Marceline. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her, failing her and their unborn child. Finn sat there over Marceline's remnants, crying over and over.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! dont forget to drop a review! see you in a few days! Also, I will post up the next 2 chapters at once, so stay tuned. once again, it will be in a few days.**

**Quaron: this is why i didnt stress so much over the name. lol sorry**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hero's Dilemma

**ATV145: Sorry. Just keep reading. you will understand why**

**spiderwilliam13: thanks and sorry.**

**BossKing109: You'll see.**

**Quaron: Ooo is decimated. thanks to pendleton.**

**vodnikGAZ: creators create almost all the species in existence. They know all of the strengths and weaknesses of all the species. So it would make sense that they have somewhat of a swiss army knife for all kinds of species, hence the sword.**

**Disclaimer: I hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Ones best success comes after their greatest disappointments."_ _ -Henry Ward Beecher_

* * *

In the floating castle above the city of Venus, Finn sat alone in his room. He was named king by his people after he defeated the previous corrupt ruler, Pendleton; unfortunately, his victory came at some major losses. He first lost his best friend, Bubblegum, at the hands of Jane and finally, he lost his wife, Marceline, at the hands of Pendleton himself. Finn sat there in his room, drinking away his sorrows, looking at a picture of happier times with Marceline. He thought about how he failed his friends, his wife, and his unborn daughter. He took another sip and looked again at the picture. The picture was of their wedding day, two weeks before Finn was imprisoned with the Lich. He thought about what he wouldn't do to see Marceline, to save her from Pendleton. He would have sacrificed anything for her. Anything. And it was this thought that made Finn question whether or not he was the perfect candidate for being King of Creators. If he would have done anything to see her again, how many lives would it take? How far would he go just to be able to hold her again?

Finn, as king of creators, could shape the universe to his liking. He had the power to create, but he lacked the will to care. He thought about recreating his friends and the land of Ooo, which had recently been destroyed by Pendleton. He couldn't recreate his friends though because his friends have lived through events that he could never explain or, let alone, recreate, and therefore, would be significantly different than the people he wanted and loved. Especially Marceline. She had gone through numerous heartbreaking lifetimes, so much so that Finn would never be able to fully recreate her.

Finn finished the rest of the bottle and opened another one. This time he didn't even bother to pour it into the glass. He just shot it straight into his mouth. He began to realize what the true meaning of being a hero is. The dilemma of being the hero is this: the sacrifice. The dilemma is that the hero could sacrifice himself to save everyone he cares about, or everyone sacrifices themselves to save the hero. If the first option is chosen, the hero dies and all his friends are saved; however, if the latter is chosen, all of his friends die, and he lives long enough to know the meaning of true corruption.

Finn couldn't stand the thought of failing Marceline. The gigantic piece in his heart that once belonged to her was now a black void that was consuming him from the inside. He could feel the corruption beginning to slowly overtake him. He must act quickly, before it's too late.

* * *

Ever since the battle with Pendleton, none of the Creators have even laid their eyes upon Finn for weeks, especially because he lost his wife during that epic battle, so it was a huge surprise to Rebecca that Finn was summoning her. Without hesitation, she teleports into Finn's room. Finn was sitting down on his bedside, still staring at the picture of his and Marceline's wedding. The entire room had been trashed, for Finn would throw intoxicated tantrums when he would overindulge himself with the thought of his failures. There were alcohol stains on the walls, marking where the bottles had made impact. The walls that were once pink, were now turning into a very light brown. Rebecca knelt down in front of her new king. "You summoned me, your highness?"

Finn stood up and set the portrait down on the table adjacent to the bed. He turned around to face Rebecca. "At ease, Rebecca." She stood up. "I have a proposal to make."

"Yes your highness?"

Finn took a deep sigh before he continued. "I can't be your king."

"Pardon?"

"If I become king, I would only use that power to try and achieve what I have already lost." He circled around her as he spoke. "I want nothing more than to see Marceline again. If I were to be your king, I would sacrifice many lives to do so." He stopped in front of Rebecca. "So, I'll say it again. I can't be your king."

"But your highness, if you aren't going to be our king, then who will lead our people?" she was puzzled.

"It's simple." He sat back down onto his bed. "You."

"Me!?" Rebecca was awestruck. For the longest time, she dreamt about what it would be like to be part of a royal family and even to be Queen of the Creators.

"What do you say?" asked Finn.

"But why me?"

"You are the most qualified for the position. From the moment Pendleton killed my mother and up until you met me, you were the one leading these people, guiding them. So it only makes sense that I would relinquish the crown to you and no one else." Finn looked up at her again. "So… what do you say?"

"… Yes! I would be honored."

"Perfect." Finn paused before he continued. "There is a catch though…" Rebecca listened attentively. "You must make a royal promise to accept these three rules before I hand over the throne to you."

Finn grasped Rebecca's shoulder gently and teleported her into a dark room, where the only source of light was from a blueish orb in the center that looked like a chunk had been bitten out of it. "I have recreated the land of Ooo to the exact same degree that it was. So here is the first condition. You must never interfere with any of the issues on Ooo. They must be allowed to resolve themselves. The second condition is that if an issue arises from within Venus and war breaks out, you must contain it within Venus and Venus only. You cannot let the battles spill into Ooo. The final condition is this. Should there be a situation where the planet and all its inhabitants are threatened, the Creators must put an end to such evil without destroying the planet and its inhabitants. If you accept these conditions, the crown is yours. Remember, it's a royal promise, so if you break it, you die."

"… I accept." She replied hesitantly.

"Good. Now there is something I must do." He handed her the crown. "I don't think we will ever see each other again. I wanna wish you the best of luck. Keep them safe." He stuck his hand out, expecting a handshake. The newly crowned queen's eyes swelled with tears. Rather than returning his handshake, she leaped forward, embracing him.

"Thank you, your highness." He wrapped his arms around her as well for a moment and pulled away.

"Please, I'm not the king anymore. Call me Finn." He turned around and walked away. "Good-bye, Rebecca," he uttered right before he vanished.

"Good-bye… Finn." Rebecca silently wept silently for the next couple of minutes before she looked at Ooo once more. She felt as if it was missing something important. She wanted to commemorate Finn for his courage and bravery, so she created a statue in his memory. Engraved on the statue is a message, and underneath that message was a secret that can only be seen by a certain individual.

* * *

Finn's next destination were the dead worlds. He arrives at the very first dead world, which like most of the dead worlds, is a barren wasteland teeming with souls. The souls take the shape of the dead person's body and appears to have no life in them, but if the proper price is paid, the souls can be revived. Finn selects the biggest cart he could find, a cart that must be dragged by his ankle. He begins to search for the souls of his friends, the souls of the leaders who would be most beneficial to preserving peace on Ooo. He scours among the sea of the dead and comes across his first choice, Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father. Finn picks him up and tosses him in the cart and continues his shopping spree among the dead. He finds his other comrades and companions: Flame Princess, Jake, Bubblegum, Fionna, Simon, Gumball, Marshall Lee, and many others. He searches for what seemed like an eternity before he finally founds the one he was looking for, Marceline. He doesn't place her in the cart like the rest, rather, he feels it would be better to carry her within his arms. After making his final selections, he walks up to Death. "That is quite the selection you got there," said the bony creature. "How much are you willing to pay?"

Finn offers his Creator's Blade, setting it down in front of Death. "Not good enough. You are asking for a lot of souls, Finn. Don't think that a single blade will sway me."

"Alright. My abilities then."

"Still not good enough."

Finn was growing frustrated ever so slowly. "Then what could I give you that would be enough."

Death gave forth an eerie smile. "Your soul. Along with everything you offered, of course."

Finn's heart sank. "… Why? Of all things, why that?"

"You are the son of Pendleton, royal blood to the Creators. It will make a fine addition to my collection of souls. What do you say? Your soul for theirs?"

Finn didn't waste any time thinking about it. It was the least he could do for failing his friends. He felt that all of his friends deserved a life without ever being in danger because of Finn's presence. He looked back down at Marceline and looked back at Death. "You got a deal. But I need to do something first…"

* * *

Back in the newly reconstructed land of Ooo, Finn suddenly appears in his room, with Marceline in his hands. He proceeds to lay her on their bed and covers her with the blanket. He then kneels down beside her as he began to weep. "Marceline… no matter what happens, you will always be my love. I want you to know that. Even though you probably won't remember me, or any of this, I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart." Finn stands up, removes his wedding ring from his finger and places both his and Marceline's ring on the desk adjacent to the bed, underneath a note. "I want you to find someone who will be there for you, Marcy. Someone who's very existence won't put you in danger. Someone who would love you for who you are and be there for you." He walks back to the bed and kisses her passionately. "I love you Marceline." He turns around, still gently sobbing, and whispers his last words that he will ever say to Marceline, "Goodbye, my love," and vanishes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. dont forget to review!**


	15. Epilogue: Dream of Love

Marceline, the vampire queen, wakes up in her wooden tree house bedroom, excited for her date with her girlfriend, Bonnibel. She first does her morning routine, which is stretching when she first wakes up and then levitates to the shower. She lives alone but most days, Bonnibel does come over and spend entire days with her. They have been dating for over two years in nearly complete secrecy. The only people who knew about their relationship is Rainicorn and Jake. She thinks about the wonderful day they are going to have together, hanging out at the beach and riding the wolves at night, and finally, hanging out at Marceline's place, just jamming. After showering, she heads over to the closet to get dressed when she notices a note on her desk. She lifts the note and notices two blood red diamond rings underneath. She opens the note and begins to read it.

* * *

_ For Marcy, _ _ I hope you find someone special._

* * *

Marceline becomes enraged that Bonnibel would do this to her. After all of the things they have done together, of all the things Marceline has done for Bonnibel, she decides to just leave her abruptly? And what was the deal with the rings? All of these questions came racing through Marceline's head as she prepared to leave the house, making sure to cover herself from head to toe. Before she leaves to confront Bonnibel, she takes the rings with her.

* * *

Bonnibel was in the midst of taking a nap when she heard someone pounding at her door. "What in the world?" she muttered as she raced to the door. She was greeted by a very angry looking vampire, dressed in a collared shirt and dress pants, with suspenders.

"After everything we've been through? Really? This is how it ends?"

"Marceline? … I don't know what you're talking about…" Bonnibel was still waking up.

"I'm talking about this!" Marceline chucked the rings in her hand right at her. "Fine! If this is the way you want it, then you can have it! Just so you know, I did a lot for y-"

"Marceline!"

"And don't fucking interrupt me!"

"Hold on a minute, Marcy. These aren't mine?"

They stood there for a moment, bewildered. "Wait… if those aren't yours, then who's are they?" asked Marceline.

"Was there anything else?"

"Uhh…. Just this note." Marceline handed over the note and Bonnibel studied it extensively.

"Well, one of the rings is yours… I guess." Bonnibel looked even more puzzled.

"Hmmm…. Wait. How did this person get into my house?"

"I don't know. But if this person was in your room, and you're okay, then I think he just wanted to leave these rings for you." Bonnibel smiled. "It's rather sweet, actually."

"Huh… I guess it is." Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnibel's waist and parted her undone hair. "Well… I guess whoever this person is really wants us to work, huh?" She kissed her on the lips. "Still tasting sweet as always." She kissed her again.

"Not right now, Marcy. I got the quite the day planned. That could wait until later tonight."

Marceline pouted. "Alright…" she sighed. "Let's get this day started."

* * *

Outside the Candy Kingdom, a few paces away from the entrance, sat a statue of a winged man. His wings spread wide, longer than the height of Marceline's body. He had his arms spread, looking like he was about to embrace someone. Underneath him is a plaque with the words:

* * *

_Here is Finn, a man who transcended from human to hero, from legend to god._

* * *

When Bonnibel and Marceline passed by this statue and for a moment, Marceline just stood and stared at it. This happened every single time they passed the statue and even Bonnibel would notice the single tears coming out of Marceline's eyes. She dismissed them at first, but this time, she finally decided to confront her about it. "Marceline, we have been dating for quite some time now. Do you mind telling me why you cry every time we walk past this statue?"

Marceline wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just… every time I see this statue, I feel like… I have a strong connection with it… I don't know why, but I just do." She couldn't hold back the next set of tears. "I felt like this statue… like… knew me, you know? Like it had faith in me. Loved me." She wiped some more tears from her eyes with the sleeves from her dress shirt. "And I feel like I love it, or him, or whatever. And I know it sounds crazy, but it feels real. When I am around this statue, it's the closest I ever feel to being complete." Bonnibel sighed. "I'm sorry Bonnie, you must think I'm completely nuts."

"Not at all Marcy. I feel like this statue is a guardian angel. I feel like its watching over us, protecting us. And I am sorry that I don't make you feel complete at times, but I still accept you. Do you still accept me?"

"Of course I do." Marceline kissed Bonnibel passionately. "I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too, Marceline."

Marceline never told her about the secret message that she could see written on the plaque. It would just make her sound delusional. In fact, no one else could see the message except for her. The message states this:

* * *

_Even love has no boundaries beyond dimensions._

* * *

These words spoke to her, yet she never knew why.

There was also another thing that she could see, that no one else cant. On the chest of Finn the God, was a special mark. An 'M' was engraved into the marble statue. Why was it there? When did Marceline mark this statue as her property? And why can't anyone see it? Although she questioned it at first, she never found the answer, nor did she want to. She just knew that being around the statue made her complete.

And so, for the rest of eternity, Marceline would visit the statue every day, once a day, and when she was upset, she would spend hours at it's side, just talking to it, almost as if it was alive. She never knew why, but she loved being near the statue, even after her and Bonnibel had gotten married, wearing the rings that someone had mysteriously left on Marceline's desk. And even after Bonnibel's death, Marceline had her planted next to the statue of Finn the God so that she could be with the two things in her life that made her feel whole, for the rest of her days.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! dont forget to follow me as an author because i got a bunch more ideas coming up! stay tuned. Dont forget to drop a review!**


	16. Update: A Sequel?

**Hey whats up guys!**

**Just thought i would update you on whats to come. A lot of people have been asking for a sequal to this and i am excited to announce that a sequal is in the works! It will be posted either in a few weeks to a few months, depending on my life events. I will post an additional update to this story letting you guys know when its up. dont forget to follow and favorite me as a writer so you will get additional notifications! It will be titled "Adventure Time: Revelation"**

**Thanks guys! and have a great semester.**

**-RFFR772**


	17. AT LAST!

**Hey whats up guys!**

**Adventure Time: Revelation is UP! BE SURE TO WATCH ALL OF BRAVEST WARRIORS ON YOUTUBE FIRST! THE EPISODES ARE AT MOST 8 MINUTES IN LENGTH AND THERE ARE ONLY ABOUT 12 OF THEM.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-RFFR772**


End file.
